Harry Potter y la venganza de Voldemort
by javi-cr
Summary: Vuelve el curso en Hogwarts y éste será probablemente el curso más dificil para Harry pues tendrá que enfrentarse a algo nuevo... el amor.
1. El comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO**.

Comenzaba el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Harry había pasado el verano en casa de sus tíos menos los últimos 15 días que paso en la Madriguera.  
La noche antes de la vuelta a Hogwarts, Harry tuvo un extraño sueño, en el que había un baile en Hogwarts... tal vez podría ser el baile de San Valentín, pero no podía asegurarlo... Harry se iba abriendo paso entre la multitud... entonces, veía a su amigo, Ron, bailando con una chica... una chica con el pelo liso y que le resultaba totalmente familiar... Entonces, la chica empezó a llamarlo... -Harry, Harry- decía la chica... entonces, Harry se levanto. Alguien lo estaba levantando en la realidad... Era Hermione, que lo despertó con un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
- Es hora de salir, o vamos a perder el expreso de Hogwarts  
- Ya voy- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama despeinado y con los ojos entreabiertos.  
- Ron y yo estamos preparados, te esperamos abajo  
Harry se vistió a toda prisa, y bajo a la cocina a tomar una tostada. Entonces, el señor Weasley empezó a pitar con su coche muggle... un coche que había comprado para ir sin levantar sospecha... todo el verano lo había dedicado a sacar su carné de conducir.  
Llegaron a la estación, y se metieron en el anden 9 y ¾ cuando nadie los observaba... allí, todos se despidieron y Harry, Ron, y Hermione entraron al expreso que los llevaría a Hogwarts otro año...  
Los tres buscaron un vagón que a ser posible no estuviera ocupado... Al final del pasillo, lo encontraron.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento y esperaron a la salida del tren... Al final, el tren empezó a moverse lentamente, y al poco tiempo el tren cogió una gran velocidad... El cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, y el frío había empañado los cristales que también eran azotados por la lluvia...  
Al final, los alumnos, llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts... Hagrid esperaba a los alumnos de primer curso para guiarlos...  
Mientras una señora poco conocida para ellos los guiaba hasta los carruajes que los guiarían hasta el castillo.  
Ron parecía ruborizado cuando tuvo que sentarse al lado de Hermione... sus orejas se pusieron tan coloradas que no se le distinguían con el pelo.  
Entonces, Hermione intento empezar con el una conversación:  
- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?  
- No...mm... nada- dijo el poniéndose aun mas colorado y sin mirar a la chica.

La noche pasó como cualquier otra noche de principios de curso, y los alumnos se acostaron temprano, pues el viaje había sido mas largo de lo que esperaban.


	2. Solo una vez

CAPÍTULO 2: SOLO UNA VEZ.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar... Ron se comportaba de forma extraña...   
-Harry- dijo Ron.  
-¿Si?- contesto el chico.  
-Veras... es que... bueno, mejor no quiero decírtelo, tal vez vas a reírte- dijo con cara de preocupación  
-No, Ron, somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que quieras  
-Es que..- empezó a decir Ron- ... siento algo por Hermione- entonces puso cara de arrepentirse de haber dicho lo que dijo  
-Si, yo también, pero es normal, ¿no?... nos conocemos desde hace 6 años  
-Si, pero no es ese sentimiento el que tengo hacia ella- dijo midiendo bien sus palabras.- me gusta  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry  
-Estoy enamorado de Hermione...  
-Pero... ¿desde cuando?  
-Veras, cuando la vi el primer año creí que íbamos a llevarnos fatal, pero poco a poco nuestra relación ha sido mas estrecha... ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo... y cada vez me gusta mas, no se desde cuando, pero se que me gusta...  
-¿Por qué no le dices nada?- pregunto Harry  
-¿Estas loco Harry? Ella te quiere a ti, me lo confeso el año pasado, cuando tu estabas castigado con Umbridge... Cuando te liaste con Cho ella estaba muerta de celos  
-Ya...- la voz del chico sonó triste.- Pero de eso hace un año, así que, dile algo  
-Veré que puedo hacer...  
Ron se había quedado muy a gusto después de contarle aquello a su amigo... y pensaba en la forma de decirle a Hermione todo lo que sentía por ella...

Después de comer, tenían una hora libre, en la que Harry decidió ir a la lechucería a escribirle una carta a Lupin para hablarle de su primer día... Así que, Ron, se armo de valor, y decidió contarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella...  
Probablemente la chica se encontraba en la biblioteca, así que el chico decidió ir a verla...

Cuando Ron llego a la biblioteca, entendió que no podría ponerse a hablar ahí, y menos con Hermione, y además estaba muy nervioso, así que, cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió: _"¿Puedes salir a hablar conmigo un momento, Hermione? Soy Ron... te espero en el patio..."_  
Entonces, se acerco por detrás de Hermione, y dejo el pergamino encima de la mesa...

Hermione, se dio la vuelta, y se quedó mirando al chico extrañada... Pero Ron ya se había ido.  
Hermione abrió el pergamino, y lo leyó varias veces... Entonces, guardo todos los libros y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al patio... Allí estaba Ron. Parecía nervioso. Estaba sentado en un banco... Hermione se acerco y se sentó a su lado. Se quedo mirándolo un rato, esperando a que el chico dijera algo, se explicara... pero no fue así, así que ella empezó:  
-Qu... que quieres?- pregunto la chica  
-Veras... no es muy importante, y tal vez te enfadaras conmigo porque te he hecho abandonar la biblioteca, que es para ti muy importante, pero esto que tengo que decirte es igual de importante para mi, o incluso mas, porque creo que si no te lo digo, voy a estallar, ¿sabes?  
-Bien... dime entonces... ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione armada de paciencia sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera, a Ron le estaba costando mucho trabajo decirlo  
-Tal vez la respuesta será que no, pero no quiero una respuesta, solo quiero que sepas... que te quiero, te quiero mas que nunca, cada día mas... -dijo Ron mirando al suelo.  
-Ron... ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- dijo Hermione asombrada y con voz temblorosa  
-Totalmente... mas que nada en el mundo, y quería saber, si tu...  
-No preguntes- contesto tajante Hermione- por favor, no preguntes... -volvió a decir Hermione mirando a Ron...  
Hermione sentía ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabia que eso tal vez endurecería mucho mas las cosas.  
Entonces, Hermione, se levanto y se fue corriendo, dejando a Ron solo en el banco...  
Ron se sentía mas triste que nunca. Pensaba que lo que Hermione le había dicho era un autentico no... y lo que era aun peor... lo que el se temía, era un no por su amigo Harry... Ron estaba convencido de que Hermione amaba a Harry, y de que él nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella... Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y entonces las nubes empezaron a soltar gotitas de agua...  
Mientras tanto, Hermione corría por los pasillos, algo que nunca había hecho antes porque estaba prohibido correr en Hogwarts por los pasillos a no ser que fuera por algo urgente... y ella tenia una urgencia... necesitaba llegar al baño del tercer piso de chicas para poder llorar a gusto... ella nunca imagino que Ron le fuera a decir algo así, pero lo que tampoco se había imaginado, es que ella, sintió algo tan fuerte por el en esos momentos, que sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse delante de el y decir: Lo siento, Ron, lo siento, yo te quiero incluso mas que tu a mi.... Pero la oportunidad ya la había tenido, y la había desaprovechado... y pensaba que esa oportunidad no volvería a repetirse nunca mas después de haber dejado tirado a su amigo Ron... después de este pensamiento, Hermione consiguió llorar


	3. Sentimientos peligrosos

CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS PELIGROSOS.

El día siguiente amaneció con un color gris en el cielo... y aunque no llovía podía sentirse la humedad en el ambiente.  
Cuando Harry se levantó a las 9 de la mañana pudo ver que la cama de Ron estaba vacía, así que se arregló y bajó al gran comedor a tomar el desayuno.  
Al llegar allí vio que Ron no estaba allí, así que Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione...  
-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Harry.  
- No lo se... no lo he visto todavía... creo que está esquivándome. Ayer no le di una respuesta adecuada  
-¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó Harry tratando de hacer con que no sabía nada de lo que Ron le había contado.  
- Verás Harry... Ayer, Ron, me dijo que sentía algo por mi... y lo deje plantado  
- ¡¿Que lo dejaste qué?! (¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hermione?? Creo que si le hubieras dicho que no habría sido mejor que lo que haberlo dejado plantado, ¿no?  
- Déjalo Harry- dijo Hermione de mala gana- tu no lo entenderías.  
Y acto seguido, Hermione dejó su zumo de calabaza, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó.  
Harry, se tomó solo su desayuno, y subió a la sala común a terminar de recoger sus cosas... Entonces, mientras subía hacia la habitación, pudo oír unos sollozos en la habitación de las chicas...  
Al entrar a la habitación de los chicos descubrió a Ron tirado en la cama de mala gana...  
-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Harry  
-Paseando por los jardines ahora que no están nevados... necesitaba aire  
-Hermione me ha contado lo que ocurrió ayer...  
-¿Si?.. Claro, Harry, como no te lo va a contar a ti... ¿Qué mejor forma de decirte con indirectas que está por ti? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo Harry? Creo que Hermione está llorando... prueba a ir a consolarla.  
-Perdona Ron... pero creo que estás un poco raro, ¿no te parece?  
-Por favor, tuve bastante ayer... ¿Puedes irte tú o tengo que irme yo?  
-Claro Ron, tranquilo... -dijo Harry pensativo al tiempo que volvía a irse por donde había venido  
Cuando Harry bajó a la sala común descubrió la silueta de Hermione sentada frente al fuego mientras acariciaba a Crowsanks...  
-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó el chico con timidez  
-Claro-contesto Hermione.  
Harry llevó una silla frente al fuego y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?-preguntó Harry.  
-Perdona por lo de antes... pero es que estoy hecha un lio.  
-¿Y crees que puedo llegar a entender por qué si tu me lo dices?-preguntó Harry.  
-Si... creo que si  
-Puedes empezar cuando quieras- dijo Harry  
-Verás Harry... Dos años después de empezar a conocerte, empecé a sentir algo por ti... no era algo que se sienta por un amigo... es algo mas fuerte, mas duro... una sensación que a veces me ha hecho llorar... llorar de rabia, de ilusión, de tristeza... sé que es una tontería decírtelo ahora... ya no sirve de nada, no hay nada que podamos hacer  
Entonces Harry puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hermione en señal de pedirle que se callara... Entonces, acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y empezó a besarla al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas y su pelo... comenzó a acariciar suavemente los brazos de la chica... Harry lo necesitaba, él sentía mucho cariño hacia su amiga...  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, Ron, había pensado en lo mal que se había portado con Harry... después de todo, Harry no tenia culpa de nada... así que decidió ir a buscarlo a la sala común para hablar con él... comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y al llegar a la sala común se quedó paralizado al ver aquella escena que estaba ocurriendo a la luz del fuego... Ron se frotó los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, entonces apoyó su mano en la mesa y rozó uno de los tinteros haciéndolo caer contra el suelo...  
Harry y Hermione, pegaron un respingo en el asiento y miraron hacia atrás. Ron, estaba mirándolos paralizado, sin expresión alguna en la cara... Entonces, Hermione se levantó y le dijo:  
-Ron, esto no es nada serio, ¡espera!  
Pero antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, Ron empezó a correr y salió de la sala por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
Entonces, Hermione apartó la silla para echar a correr, pero Harry cogió a Hermione de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos... Hermione zarandeó la mano de Harry y le dijo:  
-Suéltame. Esto es importante  
Y echó a correr detrás de Ron. Entonces, Harry, sabía que lo que había pasado no debería haber sucedido... Ahora Ron estaría hecho polvo, y Hermione también por su culpa... Hermione había tenido un momento de debilidad y Harry lo había aprovechado, entonces sintió que había traicionado a su amiga Hermione, y además a Ron... No podía creer lo que había hecho.  
Mientras tanto, Hermione había llegado corriendo hasta el patio para coger a Ron, pero no consiguió alcanzarlo y se quedó flexionada y jadeando...  
Ron había llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid tiritando y haciendo esfuerzos para tomar aire... entonces, se sentó y se apoyó en la cabaña de Hagrid, y apretó sus ojos con sus manos para retener las lagrimas... pero no sirvió de nada.. ¿Por qué sus dos mejores amigos habían hecho aquello?... Le habían fallado.  
Era la hora de comer, y Ron tenía hambre... pero no pensaba en ir al gran comedor donde se encontraría con sus dos amigos. Entonces, echó a andar y sintió que alguien le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione...  
-Perdóname- dijo ella.  
-Déjame solo, tu no me quieres, intentaré borrarte y no tendrás que avergonzarte si vuelves a besar a Harry  
-Verás Ron... no me entiendes... estaba hablando con Harry de lo que llegué a quererlo, y...  
-Ya, y estabais a la luz del fuego, hacía calor y lo necesitabas, ¿no?  
-Pues si Ron, era un paso... he sufrido por el, después de todo he pasado años esperando ese momento, y ha llegado justo, justo cuando... Cuando ya no lo necesitaba por su parte  
-Ya, pues yo he pasado años esperando a que el momento que acabo de presenciar no llegara.  
-Ron... cuando Harry me ha besado...  
-Déjame en paz, no vuelvas a hablarme de eso  
-...he imaginado que eras tu -terminó Hermione.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Ron tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa que le estaba estirando los labios  
-Cuando Harry me besaba, pensé en lo mucho que lo quise... Pero entonces pensé que tu eres una nueva etapa en mi vida...   
-Pero Hermione... ayer dijiste que...  
-Ya Ron, pero ayer me pillaste de sorpresa... y el momento en el que me dijiste aquello... algo se encendió dentro de mí... Ron, ésta noche no he dormido nada, he pensado mucho en lo de ayer, y por eso te digo con toda seguridad lo que te estoy diciendo ahora... No quiero perderte por nada del mundo  
Ron sonrió y se acercó a Hermione lentamente, apartó su pelo de la cara y juntó sus labios con los de Hermione... mientras se besaban, Hermione puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Ron, entonces, dejó de besarlo, y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.  
Ron se quedó asombrado... un poco nervioso, no sabia que hacer, así que también abrazo a Hermione por su cintura...  
En ese momento llegó Harry...  
-Vaya, veo que estáis entretenidos- dijo sonriendo  
Ron y Hermione se soltaron, y Ron trató de disimular en vano, porque no lo consiguió...  
-Si- dijo Hermione riendo  
-Vamos, ya teníamos que estar allí para comer- dijo Harry.- ¿o es que Ron te ha hecho olvidar los horarios?  
-Tal vez.-dijo la chica mirando a Ron sonriente.  
Ron le devolvió la sonrisa  
Los tres amigos fueron a comer... y algo les extrañó... cuando pasaron por delante de la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy los miró y puso su mano sobre sus labios y empezó a simular que le daba un morreo a su mano..  
-Lo mato-dijo Ron  
-¿Nos ha visto?- preguntó Hermione  
-Eso creo... no tiene otra explicación, pero ¿sabes? Le debe doler mucho... no creo que él haya estrenado aún sus labios y me tiene envidia.- entonces Ron puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y le guiñó un ojo a Malfoy para enseñarle que había llegado más lejos que él.  
Hermione miró a Ron con cara asesina y le dio una bofetada que sonó en todo el comedor. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos.  
-No vuelvas a utilizarme- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Pero si yo no...  
Pero Hermione salió corriendo del gran comedor sin dejarle acabar la frase. Ron se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en la mejilla, delante de todo el mundo...  
-Vamos a comer... habrá tiempo para hablar- le dijo Harry a Ron poniéndole la mano en el hombro y quedándose tan asombrado como Ron  
-Si... supongo- contestó Ron sin quitarse la mano de su mejilla.  
Los chicos terminaron de comer y subieron hacia el gran comedor... por la tarde la profesora McGonagall iría a entregarles los horarios. Al llegar a la sala común no consiguieron encontrar a Hermione por ninguna parte. La sala común estaba vacía, pues la gente que terminaba de comer había ido a las orillas del río a disfrutar de los últimos días soleados del año.   
-¿Por qué me has pegado?- preguntó Ron cuando Hermione entró por el hueco de la señora gorda.- ¿Por qué me utilizas?- preguntó Hermione- Cuando contestes a esa pregunta entenderás por qué te he pegado  
-Hermione, no te he utilizado y lo sabes, solo he hecho ese tonto comentario de Malfoy  
-¡Pues sobraba!- contestó Hermione enojada.  
-¿Por qué actúas así?... Me conoces lo suficiente para saber cómo soy y cómo hago las cosas... debes saber lo que puede molestarte de mi y lo que no, ¡Debes saber cuando puedes abofetear a una persona y cuando no!  
-De acuerdo Ron... lo siento, pero no me ha gustado nada tu comentario... no lo esperaba.  
-Ya... pero me has dejado la marca de tu mano... ¿No vas a curarme?- dijo Ron riendo  
-¡No seas tonto!- contestó Hermione mientras le tiraba a Ron un cojín a la cara y reía  
-Dame un besito, venga, venga- dijo Ron riendo  
Hermione empezó a reír y tuvo que tirarse al suelo porque sus piernas habían empezado a flojearle de la risa  
-Ríe, ríe- dijo Ron.- pero algún día tendrás que curarme  
Ron se tumbó en el suelo al lado de Hermione, y le cogió la mano a la chica  
-No me sueltes nunca- dijo Hermione  
-Tranquila, estaré aquí para siempre  
Mientras tanto, Harry los miraba asombrado... nunca había visto a sus dos amigos comportarse de esa forma tan dulce y a la vez tan... ¿cursi?  
La tarde pasó entre risas y al anochecer McGonagall entregó los horarios para el día siguiente, que por cierto sería horroroso... tendrían que aguantar una hora de pociones a primera hora de la mañana, otra aburrida clase de historia de la magia, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras con la nueva profesora Groilla Grant, adivinación y herbología... Por eso, toda la sala común se quedó vacía después de la cena, el primer día sería duro y conocerían a su nueva profesora, Groilla Grant que les enseñaría defensa contra las artes oscuras


	4. Groilla Grant

**CAPITULO 4: GROILLA GRANT.**

La clase de pociones se hizo eterna... el profesor Snape se había pasado toda la mañana hablando del temario del nuevo curso...   
La clase de historia de la magia, a segunda hora, no fue tampoco de lo más entretenida... toda la clase habló de los descubrimientos que habían hecho los gigantes a lo largo de la historia, y de todos los demás descubrimientos importantes...  
La siguiente hora fue la de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall... Ella les habló de que en la siguiente clase aprenderían a transformar cuerpos imaginarios en algo real... sacar ideas de la mente de las personas y materializarlas. Según McGonagall así podrían sacar las pesadillas de sus peores enemigos y usarlas para combatir.  
Pero la hora mas interesante de la mañana fue la siguiente, defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
Una mujer que debía ser la profesora Groilla Grant, entró por la puerta... Debía medir 2 metros, y su pelo negro azabache le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda y una pequeña verruga debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Caminaba de una forma extraña... parecía que una de sus piernas era mas larga que la otra, pues iba cojeando... Llevaba un bastón oscuro con una bola de cristal al final del bastón. Llevaba una túnica negra, a juego con su capa. Llevaba colgados unos extraños amuletos  
-Buenos días- dijo con una voz muy masculina.- Soy vuestra profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien... éste año, vais a quemar vuestras varitas de tanto hacer mágia.  
La profesora Groilla Grant pasó toda la clase hablando de cómo le gusta dar sus clases y qué es lo que verán con ella...  
La siguiente clase fue la de adivinación a la que la profesora Trewlaney no pudo asistir por una causa desconocida, por lo que Dumbledore permitió a los alumnos salir al patio...  
Cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione salían hacia el patio, una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó detrás de ellos:  
-Vaya Ron, veo que le has cogido el gusto a las sangre sucia...  
Era Malfoy, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle que reían en voz alta junto a Parsi Parkinson  
-Si vuelves a abrir la boca te comes mi puño- dijo Ron enfadado  
-Vaya, y Hermione... ¿Desde cuando sales con pobres?  
-Además de comerte el puño de Ron vas a comerte el mío- contestó Hermione  
-Vaya... fue horrible ver a una maldita sangre sucia besarse con Weasley... casi vomito ¿sabéis?... Procurar no volverlo a hacer así, porque...  
¡PAM! Ron le acababa de dar un puñetazo a Malfoy... Entonces alguien sujetó a Ron por la espalda.  
-Vaya, vaya señor Weasley... acabo de presenciar una escena bastante violenta- era Snape... y estaba agarrando a Ron por el hombro con todas sus fuerzas  
-Déjalo- dijo Hermione detrás de Snape- creo que ya has sido bastante injusto durante éstos años como para seguir siéndolo... todos sabemos lo que ha pasado  
-Si- dijo Snape- pero olvidas que yo soy el profesor, y tu solo eres la alumna...  
-Déjalo Hermione, no merece la pena hablar con alguien así  
Entonces, las palabras de Ron enfurecieron a Snape...  
-¡Cállate! ¡20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!  
-Vaya... sólo sabe quitar puntos a Gryffindor- dijo Hermione provocando a Snape  
-¡CÁLLATE!- volvió a gritar Snape... Entonces, se dirigió hacia ella, y puso su dedo índice señalando contra su cara- Tú estás castigada... no irás de excursión a Hogsmeade, y tu- dijo girándose hacia Ron- tampoco irás a Hogsmeade, ¿Me habéis entendido? No soy jefe de vuestras casas, pero esto si puedo hacerlo porque os lo merecéis, y ninguna ley prohíbe a un profesor poner un castigo bien merecido

Snape se giró hacia Hermione, y abrió los labios:  
-San....-Snape tragó sus palabras pensando dos veces lo que iba a hacer  
Entonces, se giró hacia Draco, le sonrió y lo cogió para llevarlo a la enfermería, pues tenía el ojo morado.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y continuaron hacia el patio mientras eran observados por Crabbe, Goyle y Parsi Parkinson.  
-Maldito Snape- decía Hermione- ¿Será justo alguna vez?  
-No, nunca lo será... ya lo conoces- Dijo Harry con cara de tristeza  
Pero Ron, no dijo nada, se había quedado sorprendido por la forma en que Hermione le había plantado cara a Snape...

Después de la hora libre, los tres alumnos se dirigieron a los invernaderos del colegio para dar la clase de la profesora Sprout...  
Draco no había ido a herbología... La profesora Sprout comenzó a hablar de nuevo sobre las mandrágoras, pero ampliando la información que no había dado en segundo...  
Por la tarde, Harry estuvo en la sala común con sus dos amigos, hablando sobre las asignaturas del día siguiente, y sobre la injusticia cometida por Snape...  
Podía verse que Hermione estaba bastante enojada... cada día aguantaba menos a Snape, y se temía que Snape la aguantaba menos a ella... ¡Snape la iba a llamar sangre sucia!  
-¿Me iba a llamar sangre sucia?- preguntó Hermione con una sensación avergonzada y triste  
-Me temo que si- dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza- pero al final no lo ha hecho  
-Me da igual que ese Malfoy me diga sangre sucia, ¿Pero también Snape va a empezar a hacerlo?- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Tranquila Hermione- dijo Harry  
-No, no puedo estar tranquila, ¿sabes?... Llevo 5 años aguantando esas estupideces por parte de algunos imbéciles sin cerebro, ¿Pero ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a oírlo por parte de ese Snape?  
Entonces Ron, se sentó a su lado, y le hizo a Harry un gesto con la cabeza como pidiéndole que se marchara  
-Tengo que ir a la lechucearía...- dijo Harry al recibir el gesto de Ron- Nos vemos luego  
-Adiós Harry- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo  
Ron abrazó a Hermione  
-Puedes llorar aquí, en mi hombro... Pero no llores mucho o tendré que subir a por mi impermeable  
Hermione rió mientras lloraba a la vez en el hombro de Ron. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario, y quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos  
-Ron, tenemos que ir a cenar... Probablemente Harry nos esté esperando abajo  
-Si, vamos  
Los dos chicos se levantaron de las sillas, y entonces Ron, sujetó la manga de su túnica con la mano y limpió las lágrimas de Hermione...  
-Dame un momento, voy a lavarme la cara- dijo Hermione- Ve hacia el comedor, nos vemos allí en 5 minutos.  
Ron salió de allí y se quedó plantando mirando a Hermione mientras ésta subía la escalera para llegar a los baños... Entonces, Ron bajó hacia el gran comedor, fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con Harry.  
A los 6 minutos, Hermione apareció sonriente y se sentó con Ginny. La cena pasó entre risas, y al terminar, todos fueron a dormir para afrontar el próximo día.


	5. El sueño de Voldemort

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL SUEÑO DE VOLDEMORT.**

La mañana siguiente estaba soleada... Harry se levantó de la cama con un grito en la sala común... Harry bajó a la sala común y vio una abertura en el suelo... había unas escaleras. Volvió a sonar otro grito que salía de ese hueco... ¡Era la voz de Hermione!  
Harry bajó a toda prisa y vio a Ron, de rodillas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione...  
-Está muerta- dijo Ron- su corazón ha dejado de latir  
-¿¿Qu.. qué ha pasado??- dijo Harry desesperado mientras corría hacia ellos  
-Voldemort... está en el castillo- dijo Ron temblando- ¡HA MATADO A HERMIONE!  
Entonces, Harry, se levantó de la cama sudoroso y con un gran dolor en la cicatriz... El sueño había sido tan real... En su mente empezaron a sonar de nuevo las palabras: "Voldemort está en el colegio"...  
Harry se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En la sala común se encontró con Hermione y Ron, que lo estaban esperando para ir a desayunar...  
-¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche?- preguntó Ron- Creo que un perro pulgoso se habría movido menos ésta noche que tu...  
-Bueno... he tenido una pesadilla horrible- dijo Harry tocando su cicatriz...  
-¿Si?- preguntó Ron- yo también he tenido una pesadilla... Ha sido horrible. Perdía a una de las cosas que más quería- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.  
Harry, se paró a pensar en ese momento...  
-¿Hermione moría?- dijo Harry  
Hermione se paró, dejó de andar y se quedó mirando a Harry asustada  
-¿En mi pesadilla?- preguntó Ron mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Harry?  
-Mi sueño era igual... yo bajaba por un hueco de la sala común y tu sujetabas a Hermione, ella estaba muerta entre tus brazos...  
-¿Podéis hablar de esto cuando yo no esté?- preguntó Hermione enojada.  
-Perdona Hermione, pero esto es importante- dijo Ron.- ¡Esto tiene que significar algo!  
Hermione cerró la boca y escuchó atenta...  
-Ron- dijo Harry.- cuéntame tu sueño con detalles  
-Yo... yo veía a Hermione en el suelo, y Voldemort me pedía que no me moviera... entonces, Voldemort lanzó contra mi un hechizo, pero Hermione se interpuso y le dio a ella... yo gritaba de rabia...  
-Yo os ayudaré a resolver esto- dijo la voz de la profesora Trelawney detrás de ellos- y será mejor que nadie sepa nada de esto... ésta tarde iré a por vosotros... esperadme fuera de vuestra sala común...

Los chicos, asombrados, fueron a tomar su desayuno... La mañana pasó como la de cualquier otro martes de septiembre...  
En clase de historia de la magia, el profesor Binns les habló de la historia de Seira y Druwing...  
-Seira era una bruja que amaba a Druwing, pero éste tan solo era un simple muggle que no conocía nada sobre el mundo mágico... Pero Seira decidió ir a buscarlo como hiciera falta, y llevárselo al mundo mágico... Seira ideó un plan en el que iría a buscar a Druwing al mundo muggle... pero los padres de Druwing, que eran semimagos, se enteraron, y encerraron a Druwing para que Seira no pudiera llevárselo... Entonces, Seira, al llegar a casa de Druwing, utilizó un hechizo que nunca antes nadie había utilizado... el hechizo ablandador... se dice que Seira hizo desaparecer todos los huesos de los padres de Druwing dejándolos hechos una pasta en el suelo... Seira utilizó otro hechizo para sacar a Druwing de su celda... entonces, se dice que Seira dijo a Druwing:  
Besa mis dulces labios... nadie antes los ha besado, porque juro que durante todo este tiempo, los he guardado solo para ti...  
Cuando el profesor Binns pronunció esas palabras, la mayoría de las chicas empezó a intercambiarse miradas, y se oían comentarios en toda la clase... Mientras, Ron y Hermione se intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas...  
-Entonces- interrumpió el profesor Binns sin importarle los murmullos de la gente- Seira usó un hechizo para enamorar a Druwing, fueron al mundo mágico, y tuvieron un hijo, al que pusieron de nombre... Tom... Tom Ryddle.  
Toda la clase quedó inmóvil, paralizada, intercambiando de nuevo miradas inquietas...  
-Entonces- continuó Binns- cuando Tom creció, mató a sus padres de una forma cruel, que por supuesto, no seré yo quien os cuente- dijo el profesor sonriendo.- Podéis marcharos... la clase ha terminado  
Los chicos salieron impacientes de la clase del profesor Binns... normalmente solían salir agotados, pero ésta vez no era así... ¿Por qué Binns les había hablado de la vida de Voldemort?  
Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a comer, y allí hablaron sobre la clase de historia de la magia.  
Por la tarde, los chicos salieron al pasillo a esperar a la profesora Trelawney, que llegó impaciente, mirando hacia todos los lados.  
-Venid conmigo chicos- dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados- No hagáis ruido.  
Los chicos siguieron a la profesora Trelawney... Hermione parecía enfurecida, y Ron reía al ver la cara de su amiga... Harry, sin embargo, iba preocupado... él ya sabía lo que les esperaba... toda una tarde con Trelawney prediciendo su muerte...   
Trelawney los condujo hasta la escalera de la clase de adivinación  
-Subid- les dijo  
Los tres amigos subieron detrás de ella  
-Esperad, tiene que venir alguien más- dijo Trelawney...  
-Buenas tardes- dijo la profesora Groilla Grant al subir por la escalera.- ya estamos todos, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo.  
-No, aún falta uno  
Entonces, la puertecilla del suelo se abrió, y apareció una melena negra... La silueta de Snape acababa de entrar a la clase.  
-Si- dijo Trelawney- ahora si estamos todos


	6. La reunión

CAPÍTULO 6: LA REUNIÓN.

-¿¿Snape??- dijo Hermione por lo bajo mirando a Ron y a Harry  
-Si- sonrió Ron- me temo que tu peor pesadilla acaba de empezar  
-Bien chicos... esto es importante- dijo la profesora Trelawney...- Chicos, sentaros. Harry, ¿Puedes contarnos tu sueño?  
-Debe hacerlo Ron- dijo Harry.- mi sueño estaba incompleto... el suyo tiene más información  
La profesora Trelawney sonrió a Harry, y miró a Ron, que empezó a contar todo lo que había soñado incluyendo los pequeños detalles...  
-No hay duda alguna- dijo el profesor Snape mirando a Trelawney  
-Si...- dijo Trelawney- un sueño común... es una clara predicción. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore  
-¡NO!- gritó Snape- esto no es serio... ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ellos no están mintiendo? ¿Cómo aseguras que no se han puesto de acuerdo?  
-No están mintiendo- dijo la profesora Groilla sonriendo a los tres amigos.- ¿Por qué vas a empezar a desconfiar en ellos desde el primer día?... Mi bastón me dice que están contando la verdad  
-Lo que me faltaba...- dijo Snape- estoy sentado en medio de dos locas que piensan contar a Dumbledore lo primero que cualquier persona cuenta  
-Pues por lo que yo creo, Dumbledore ha confiado mucho en Harry, señor Snape.- dijo Groilla mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban atónitos la discusión.- y yo no soy una loca  
-¿Eso de que Dumbledore ha confiado siempre en Harry te lo ha contado también tu bastón?  
-No... me lo dijo él  
-¿Y qué relación tienes tu con Dumbledore, si puede saberse?- dijo Snape en un tono acusador  
-No creo que te convenga saber la relación que tengo con Dumbledore, pero en el caso de que te interesara, soy su hermana.  
Todo el mundo quedó callado... nadie abrió la boca durante unos instantes... la noticia había repercutido mucho...  
-No importa lo que seas... Harry no es serio- dijo Snape justificándose- tampoco es seria alguien que se deja guiar por un bastón, y tampoco es seria alguien que dice leer el futuro en una bola de cristal- dijo mirando a Trelawney- al igual que tampoco es seria una maldita sangre...- entonces se cayó   
Hermione se levantó, se quedó mirando a Snape con cara de furia y de dolor, y se marchó por donde había venido

-Snape... tu no eres un profesor- dijo Ron  
-El chico tiene razón- dijo Trelawney.  
-Vete de aquí Snape.- dijo Groilla- no nos estás ayudando  
Snape se levantó ruidosamente, se paseó por detrás del grupo y miró a todos con cara de desprecio...  
-Volveremos a vernos- dijo Snape.  
Cuando Snape se fue, Ron se levantó de su asiento  
-Perdonar pero voy a ver cómo está Hermione  
Ron bajó por la escalera de mano, y fue hacia los lavabos donde pensó que podría estar Hermione... entonces pudo oirla  
-Hermione- dijo él  
-¿Quién eres?- contestó la voz de Hermione  
-Soy Ron, ¿Puedes salir o me vas a hacer entrar a buscarte?  
De pronto la voz se cayó... no dijo nada. Se oyeron los cerrojos del servicio y apareció Hermione con la cara llena de lágrimas  
-Creo que la próxima vez ese maldito Snape terminará de decir eso que tanto les gusta decirme...  
-Tranquila Hermione, porque si lo hace, tendremos una razón para hablar con Dumbledore  
-Ron, ve con Trelawney y escucha lo que están diciendo... puede ser importante. Nos veremos en la sala común.  
-Iré, pero solo porque tal vez esa charla pueda servir para salvar tu vida...  
Ron volvió a la sala de adivinación y volvió a sentarse mientras todos lo miraban.

-Está bien... solo necesita llorar- dijo Ron.- Creo que últimamente está un poco sensible, ¿sabes?  
-Bien- dijo Groilla.- todas las chicas pasamos por esa época... pero tranquilo, pronto terminaréis de sentar la cabeza  
-Chicos- dijo Trelawney- seguiremos con el tema en adivinación y en defensa contra las artes oscuras... Podéis marcharos- dijo sonriendo  
Los chicos salieron por la escalera y dejaron a las profesoras... Harry le contó todo lo que habían dicho mientras él no estaba... La profesora Groilla les enseñaría a sacar las pesadillas de sus enemigos y utilizarlas contra él... sería una buena forma de combatir contra Voldemort. Además Trelawney iba a investigar sobre ese sueño, y aunque para Harry Trelawney no era una de sus profesoras favoritas, le estaba mostrando mucho apoyo...  
-Podemos ir a ver a Hagrid- dijo Harry  
-¡Si!- dijo Ron.- pero hay que ir a por Hermione  
Los chicos fueron a la sala común, recogieron a Hermione, y se fueron a ver a Hagrid... no necesitaban la capa invisible, pues aún eran las 7...  
Los tres chicos anduvieron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y llamaron a la puerta, y el grandullón de Hagrid les abrió  
-¡Pero bueno chicos, pensé que ya me habíais olvidado!- dijo Hagrid extendiendo sus brazos con su voz espesa.  
-¿Cómo íbamos a olvidarte?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Pasad chicos- dijo Harry dejándolos pasar.  
Los chicos pasaron a la cabaña y tomaron asiento  
-¿Queréis un té?- preguntó Hagrid con amabilidad  
-No, gracias... nos iremos dentro de poco.- dijo Ron sonriendo  
-Si, solo queríamos saber si estabas vivo.- dijo Harry  
Hagrid rió y les contó que había un gran plan para el día de San Valentín, y que él estaba organizando algo... pero no quiso contarles a los chicos qué era lo que preparaba.  
Antes de que llegaran las 8, los chicos salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigieron a su sala común... Allí hablaron un rato, hasta que decidieron volver a la cama...


	7. El regreso de Dolores

**CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DE DOLORES**.

Los meses de Septiembre, Octubre y Noviembre habían pasado con normalidad, sin nada interesante... Ron y Hermione habían tenido alguna que otra pelea, pero siempre consiguieron solucionarla...  
-Buenas tardes.- dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando por el hueco del cuadro de la señora gorda.- Dumbledore ha organizado una pequeña reunión para informaros de un tema didáctico que interesará probablemente a más de uno... Mañana a la hora de la comida, todo el mundo puntual en el gran comedor...  
McGonagall dijo esto y se marchó.  
Al día siguiente todos los alumnos bajaron puntuales al gran comedor... Entonces, Dumbledore, se puso en pie...  
-Seguro que los jefes de vuestras casas.- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.- os habrán dicho que hoy os esperaría una de mis charlas que probablemente algunos odiaréis.- dijo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin... y Harry concretaría más la cosa... Dumbledore miraba a Malfoy.- Pero no os queda otra, amigos.- Dumbledore volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a Harry.- Veréis, con ayuda del ministerio he organizado unos intercambios al colegio de Beauxbatons... Seguro que recordáis que tenemos una gran complicidad con ellos... El jefe de cada casa seleccionará a dos de sus estudiantes que irán allí en navidades y vendrán después de San Valentín... Espero que éste intercambio pueda ser agradable y por supuesto, indispensable para vuestra educación.  
Dumbledore levantó las manos, y las mesas se llenaron de comida.  
-Que aproveche.- dijo Dumbledore mientras volvía a sentarse. 

Cuando llegó la noche, la profesora McGonagall entro en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras todos la esperaban en un círculo que habían hecho con sus sillas. McGonagall se sentó en el centro y comenzó a hablar.  
-Bien, he seleccionado a dos alumnos para que asistan al colegio Beauxbatons de magia y hechicería...  
-Pero profesora McGonagall.- dijo Hermione levantando su mano.- ¿No será mejor que vayan voluntarios?  
-De acuerdo... ¿Quién quiere ir de voluntario?.- preguntó McGonagall  
Pero nadie levantó la mano  
-¿Ves?.- dijo McGonagall mirando a Hermione.- Pues bien, los dos representantes de la casa Gryffindor que asistirán al colegio Beauxbatons son Neville Longbottom, y Ron Weasley.- dijo McGonagall mirando de reojo a los dos seleccionados.  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada furtiva a la que se sumó la de Harry...  
-Dentro de poco.- continuó McGonagall.- sabréis quien ocuparán sus respectivos sitios, hasta entonces, esperaré todas las noticias que pueda daros. Señor Weasley, señor Longbottom.- dijo McGonagall.- os espero en mi despacho mañana a las 7 para informaros sobre aquello que debáis saber. Buenas noches.  
McGonagall abandonó la sala común con un paso rápido y decidido.  
-Vaya.- dijo Hermione apenada.- ¿Serán unas de mis peores vacaciones de Navidad?  
-No lo creo.- dijo Harry- ¡Eres una chica de recursos! Seguro que encontrarás qué hacer...  
-Si.- dijo Ron de mala gana.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de historia de la magia, el profesor Binns volvió a hablar de la historia de Voldemort...  
-Veréis... él consiguió un gran ejército tras sembrar el pánico allá donde iba... ya sabréis esa frase muggle que dice: Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él... Pero los que se unían a él no estaban concienciados de lo que estaban haciendo... lo estaban haciendo más fuerte, y estaban ayudando a que el mundo mágico fuera sólo para él... Uno de sus más fieles y conocidos seguidores fue Richard Malfoy- dijo Binns mirando con severidad a Draco mientras toda la clase quedaba perpleja sobre lo que acababa de decir Binns.- Ese Richard, se unió al ejercito de Voldemort en el momento en que éste mató a sus padres... Una gran muestra de cobardía, sin ninguna duda.- dijo Binns negando con la cabeza.  
Entonces, en ese momento, las puertas del aula se abrieron con fuerza; todos los alumnos miraron hacia atrás pudiendo ver el rostro de quien había interrumpido la clase... Era Snape.  
-¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de éste tema en estos momentos!- dijo Snape mirando a Binns con cara de furia mientras Draco sonreía como si tuviera planeado ese momento  
-Perdone señor Snape pero a usted no le convienen los temas que yo crea convenientes para mis alumnos, así que, si no le importa abandonar el aula...  
-¡Si que me importa Binns!.- dijo con mirada severa.- Deje de dar información que no corresponde a unos simples alumnos de sexto curso.  
-Estamos aquí para aprender- dijo Hermione.  
-¡Y aprenderás!- gritó Snape.- ¡Pero solo aquello que necesites!  
-Pues Harry necesitaba clases de...- empezó Hermione  
-¡Cállate!- grito Snape cortando a Hermione.- ese tema a ti no te importa  
-Tampoco te importa a ti lo que imparta Binns en sus clases- dijo Hermione mirando a Snape a los ojos.  
-Tal vez a mi no... pero veremos que piensa Dumbledore de esto.- dijo Snape.  
-Supongo que tendrás algo que hacer.- dijo el profesor Binns a Snape.- y si no tienes nada, yo tengo una clase, por favor, ve a hablar con Dumbledore, aunque te advierto que será en vano, pues fue él quien me pidió que hablará de esto.  
Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida...  
-Como iba diciendo.- continuó Binns sin esperar si quiera a que Snape saliera de la clase.- ese Richard se unió al ejercito de Voldemort...- Snape salió de la clase en ese momento dando un portazo.- y Voldemort, le pidió descendientes a Richard para que su ejercito creciera, así, Richard, comenzó a salir con una mujer llamada Jennifer Sweny... y ellos dos tuvieron un hijo, al que llamaron Lucius...  
Las puertas volvieron a abrirse  
-Vaya.- dijo Lucius Malfoy que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta- veo que estás contando la bella historia de mi nacimiento... Si, querido Binns, ahora toca contar cuando maté a mi padre Richard porque intentó traicionar a Voldemort  
-¿Qué hace usted aquí?.- dijo Binns a Lucius.  
-Cuando ayudas al señor Tenebroso tienes la suerte de poder asistir a donde tu quieras, y por supuesto, escapar de donde tu quieras.  
En ese momento, Lucius apuntó a Binns con su varita.  
-Creo que es la hora de empezar a limpiar el colegio de tanta sangre sucia- dijo Lucius mirando a Binns y luego a Hermione.  
Hermione temblaba en su asiento mientras Draco la miraba con una sonrisa, pero de pronto Hermione se tranquilizó... una sombra apuntó a Lucius con la varita.  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó Draco desde su asiento

Entonces, Lucius se dio la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde...  
-¡DESMAIUS!.- grito la voz de Dumbledore desde la oscuridad...  
Un haz de luz azulada salió de la varita de Dumbledore dando de frente en la cara de Lucius. Entonces, Lucius cayó al suelo  
-¡NOO!.- gritó Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia el cuerpo de su padre.  
-Alguien que se une a Voldemort, mata a su padre, ataca a unos niños y huye de Azkabán para acabar con aquellos que no sean de sangre pura, no es alguien que se merezca mi respeto, y por lo tanto no es bienvenido en Hogwarts....- dijo Dumbledore.- Todos los alumnos, por favor, salid de éste aula y volver a vuestras salas comunes... No salgáis de allí, es peligroso. Los mortífagos encerrados en Azkabán han escapado y han venido a Hogwarts... Binns.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al profesor.- avise al Ministerio por lechuza urgente, necesitamos ayuda, y rápida.  
-De acuerdo.- dijo Binns mientras salía rápidamente mirando hacia todos los lados.  
Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente que corría en todas direcciones, hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.  
Pero entonces, alguien que resultaba especialmente familiar a Harry apareció entre la multitud... Era una mujer bajita, que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, era como un sapo con una varita mágica... era Dolores Umbridge, y llevaba a una chica de la mano que parecía que se negaba a ir con ella... ¡Era Hermione!  
-¡Suéltala!.- gritaron Ron y Harry a la vez.  
Pero ya era tarde... Umbridge había desaparecido de nuevo entre la multitud... Harry y Ron corrieron hacia donde hace unos segundos había aparecido Dolores Umbridge, pero ya no estaba, y se había llevado a Hermione... Ron se tiró al suelo en señal de rendición, pero Harry lo levantó.  
-Vamos, se dónde han ido- dijo Harry tirando de Ron  
Los dos corrieron hasta llegar a la parte más alta del castillo.  
-¿Cómo sabes donde ha ido?.- preguntó Ron  
-Sir Nicholas la ha visto subir, y me ha indicado donde estaría  
Anduvieron un estrecho pasillo con ventanas a los lados desde las que no se veía nada más que el vacío... Llegaron a una gran puerta.  
-Vaya.- dijeron Ron y Harry a coro al ver la gran puerta con los cuatro escudos de las casas.  
La puerta estaba entornada... ¿Y si Nick Casi Decapitado les había tendido una trampa?... Pero eso daba igual, no quedaba otra que confiar en él, pues nunca les había fallado, y aunque así fuera, la vida de Hermione estaba en peligro. Harry empujo la puerta entrando a una extraña sala con el suelo transparente desde el que se veían unas prisiones y las paredes de piedra. En frente había otra puerta de pequeño tamaño... En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de una chica bella, que encadenada a la pared, estaba tumbada en el suelo sin moverse...  
-¡Hermione!.- dijo Ron corriendo hacia ella.  
-Vaya- dijo una voz detrás de él.- veo que todos volvemos a vernos... Por favor, Quirrell, cierre la puerta. Estos chicos no saben de educación y yo voy a enseñarles.  
Harry se quedó mirando al hombre que cerraba la puerta... ¿Quirrell?... Efectivamente, se trataba de Quirrell, el profesor que cinco años atrás, en primer curso, le dio clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Harry...  
Dolores Umbridge movió su varita e hizo aparecer dos sillas.  
-Sentaos chicos.- dijo Umbridge.- Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos... No os preocupéis por la sangre sucia, no esta muerta, aunque tan solo es cuestión de tiempo.


	8. Hocicos

**CAPITULO 8: HOCICOS**. 

-Sabía que no tardaría en unirse a Voldemort.- dijo Harry mirando a Dolores.   
-Que niño mas listo... una pena que tu madre no fuera igual de lista...   
-¡NO HABLES DE MI MADRE!.- gritó Harry.- ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!   
-Eso es lo que tu te crees niño... ¿Quién crees que ideó todo un plan para matar a tus padres?... Y aunque el señor Tenebroso los mató, no salió como esperaba... pero afortunadamente él ha vuelto.   
Ron permanecía en silencio, blanco como la pared delante de Hermione, tomando su pulso. En ese momento Harry se levantó y tiró la silla al suelo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo.   
-Guarda eso niño.- dijo Dolores sacando su varita también.- o tendré que usarla, y ten en cuenta que soy mayor que tu...   
-Sí, pero tú te has unido a Voldemort por miedo, con tal de no luchar contra él...- dijo Harry.   
-¡CÁLLATE O MATO A LA NIÑA!.- dijo Umbridge apuntando a Hermione con su varita.   
-¿Vas a matar a una chica que está desmayada?... Bien, seguro que le demostrarás gran valentía a Voldemort.   
-¡No permitiré que un niño que no sabe lo que hace pronuncie su nombre!.- dijo Dolores Umbridge.   
-¡CRUCIO!.- Gritó Dolores Umbridge apuntando a Harry con su varita.   
Pero en ese momento sucedió algo extraño. Un perro salió de la nada, y se interpuso entre Dolores y Harry.   
La maldición rebotó en el perro y le dio a Dolores, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero de pronto, Dolores hizo un movimiento con su varita, y desapareció.   
-¡Se ha despertado!.- gritó Ron.- ¡Hermione ha vuelto en sí!   
Pero Harry estaba mirando a ese perro... y el perro miraba a Harry con cara de tristeza.   
-¿Hocicos?.- preguntó Harry mirando al perro.   
El perro ladró dos veces sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces se acercó a Harry y subió sus patas delanteras a los hombros de Harry.   
Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Harry... Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry sin saber por qué lloraba... ellos no veían nada mas que a Harry...   
El perro, bajó sus patas de los hombros de Harry, y andando desapareció en la oscuridad...   
-¡IMPERIMENTO!.- gritó Quirrell desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación.   
Las cadenas de Hermione se soltaron   
Los tres chicos, sin mirar siquiera a Quirrell, salieron corriendo de aquella habitación. Hermione cojeaba y parecía aún un poco aturdida...   
Cuando llegaron al pasillo del retrato de la señora gorda encontraron a Dumbledore hablando con Fudge, el ministro de magia...   
Dumbledore se quedó mirándolos bajo sus gafas de media luna   
-¿Por qué no estáis en vuestras casas?.- preguntó el ministro de magia.   
-Déjalos Fudge, estaba esperándolos.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a los tres amigos.- Vamos a mi despacho. Fudge, espero que por bien de todos mis alumnos Azkabán controle mejor a esos mortífagos, pues no puedo creer que hayan conseguido escapar dos veces de la mejor prisión mágica.   
-Tranquilo, Dumbledore... Se tomarán medidas.- diciendo esto Fudge se marchó.   
Dumbledore miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les hizo una seña indicando que lo siguieran.   
-¡Zumo de mandrágoras!.- dijo Dumbledore. El águila comenzó a moverse hacia arriba creando la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.   
Dumbledore subió seguido de los tres chicos, y se sentó detrás de su mesa.   
-Sentaos, por favor.- dijo Dumbledore.   
Los tres chicos se sentaron extrañados... ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?   
-Veréis... me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido con Umbridge... Ella ha vuelto, está en el colegio, pero el caso es... ¿Dónde?. Ella ha adquirido el don de aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts siempre que quiera... Ya sabéis que eso aquí no puede hacerlo cualquiera, a no ser que haya tenido un cargo importante aquí... el cargo de director. Y sabéis que ella lo ha tenido.- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.- Habladme de la sala donde la habéis encontrado.   
-Era un lugar muy raro... el suelo era transparente, y daba a unas prisiones.- comenzó a contar Ron.   
-Lo que me temía.- dijo Dumbledore.- parece que ya hemos encontrado por donde han escapado de Azkabán esos mortífagos... dos veces.   
Los tres chicos alzaron la cabeza... Harry aún estaba un poco aturdido por haber visto a Hocicos... pero ¿Es que sus amigos no lo han visto también?... estaban demasiado normal para haber visto a Sirius convertido en animago... ¡Pero no podía ser el, murió hace menos de un año!   
-Veréis.- continuó Dumbledore.- Las celdas que habéis visto bajo ese suelo transparente, son las celdas de Azkabán... Esa sala fue creada por el fundador Godric Gryffindor, cuando su hermano fue encerrado en Azkabán de forma injusta... Godric quería ver a su hermano, aunque tan solo fuera a través de un suelo transparente... Pero un día, Salazar Slytherin, traicionó a Godric e inventó un hechizo para poder atravesar ese suelo... Y me temo que Dolores ha utilizado esa sala más de lo que yo me temía...   
-¡Está chiflada!.- gritó Hermione enfurecida.- ¿Por qué me ha intentado raptar?   
-Sabe que eres muy importante para Harry   
Ron miró a Dumbledore   
-¡Y para Ron, por supuesto!.- dijo Dumbledore riendo.- pero no es a ti a quien busca Ron... Dolores busca a Harry; Voldemort busca a Harry... y hará lo posible para encontrarte otra vez.   
Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry con cara aterrada.   
-Pero tranquilo, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore con tono tranquilizador.- mientras estés en Hogwarts, nada podrá ocurriros... Ahora.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron y a Hermione.- si me disculpáis, ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Harry?... Creo que hay un tema que le está atormentando.- dijo Dumbledore mirando sobre sus gafas de media luna.   
Harry se quedó pasmado... ¿Cómo podía ser Dumbledore tan listo, tan atento...?   
-Te esperamos en la sala común.- dijo Hermione.   
Los dos amigos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore.   
-Bien, Harry.- comenzó Dumbledore.- Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.   
-Verás profesor.- dijo Harry.- En la extraña sala en la que hemos encontrado a Dolores... ella ha intentado utilizar un hechizo contra mí, y me habría dado si no fuera porque un perro se ha interpuesto entre nosotros... Cuando Dolores ha desaparecido, ese perro ha mostrado gran cariño hacia mi... y al llamarlo... Hocicos.- una lágrima volvió a recorrer la mejilla de Harry y comenzó a temblar.- ha ladrado.   
-Creo que se por lo que estás pasando...-comenzó Dumbledore.   
-¡No ha sido una imaginación!.-dijo Harry.   
-No he dicho que lo sea... verás Harry, Sirius, era un animago... y veo que no sabes mucho sobre ellos.- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Al morir un animago de forma natural.   
-Es decir, sin que se use ningún hechizo o maldición- dijo Harry   
-Si, eso es. Al morir de forma natural, un animago puede presentarse en forma del animal en que se convertía a la persona a la que mas quería... Solo a una persona; a la más importante para el...   
-Es decir.- resumió Harry.- que Sirius se me aparecerá en forma de perro, ¡Pero podré verle!.- dijo animándose y emocionándose más aún.   
-No, no es para siempre... tan solo puede aparecerse un año... y pasado ese año.- dijo Dumbledore con cara de tristeza.- desaparecerá para siempre...   
Un incomodo silencio llenó el despacho de Dumbledore, pero pronto el llanto de Harry acabó con el silencio y con la alegría que por un momento había llenado su corazón.


	9. La partida

CAPÍTULO 9: LA PARTIDA.

Después de aquella conversación con Dumbledore, Harry había vuelto a recordar sus buenos momentos con Sirius... aunque Harry no lo había olvidado, pero si que es cierto que había aprendido a vivir sin noticias suyas...  
A la semana siguiente, la profesora McGonagall había ido a la casa de Gryffindor para pedirles a Ron y a Neville que hicieran su equipaje, pues partirían al día siguiente hacia Beauxbatons.  
Ron bajó a cenar un poco después de Harry y Hermione pues aunque solo había metido todo en el baúl de mala manera, le había costado lo suyo...   
-Bueno Ron, ésta será la última noche que estaré cerca de ti, hasta dentro de un par de meses, ¿no?.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ron con expresión de tristeza.  
-Si.- dijo Ron mirando a la chica.  
-¿Y has pensado dormir ésta noche?... Tal vez Harry podría dejarnos su capa invisible para salir a los jardines.- dijo Hermione  
Ron miró a la chica con incredulidad, sabía que ella odiaba saltarse las normas del colegio, pero veía que por él era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
-Bueno.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry pidiéndole una confirmación.  
-Claro, podéis llevárosla.- dijo sin apartar la mirada del plato.  
-¡Gracias Harry!.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole y preguntándose por qué su amigo estaba tan raro desde hace una semana...  
Los tres amigos terminaron de cenar, y Ron subió con Harry al dormitorio de los chicos.  
-Gracias Harry.- dijo Ron a Harry guiñándole un ojo cuando éste le dejó su capa invisible.- Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto llegue a Beauxbatons, ¡lo prometo!.- dijo sonriente.  
-¡Claro, eso espero!.- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¡Pásalo bien allí!  
Ron se marchó hacia la sala común donde Hermione le estaba esperando.  
-Vamos.- dijo Hermione a Ron sonriendo mientras no quedaba nadie en la sala común.  
Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos, Harry se había tumbado en la cama, no para dormir, pues llevaba sin hacer eso desde que Hocicos se le había aparecido... Harry necesitaba volver a verlo, lo necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo... Entonces, un ladrido se escuchó en la sala común... ¿Era ese momento el que había estado esperando durante una semana?

Harry bajó rápidamente intentando no levantar a nadie, pero cuando llegó a la parte de abajo, no había nadie, no había nada... ¿Había sido ese ladrido un producto de su imaginación?  
De pronto sintió que todas las fuerzas le fallaban, que no podría tenerse en pie durante más tiempo... La muerte de su padrino le había afectado demasiado. Se sentó frente a la chimenea y recordó las veces que se había puesto en contacto con su padrino mediante esa chimenea... recordó el tercer curso, cuando pensó que aquel hombre llamado Sirius Black quería matarlo...  
De pronto sintió algo mojado en su pierna... bajó la vista y descubrió a un perro negro mirándolo mientras babeaba en los pantalones de su pijama.  
-¡¿Hocicos?!.- dijo Harry mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
El perro ladró y apoyó sus patas en las piernas de Harry.  
Harry abrazó al perro con todas sus fuerzas, y el perro comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Harry con su cabeza.  
El perro se subió a las piernas de Harry y se tumbó. Allí se quedó dormido mientras Harry lo acariciaba y quedaba también dormido.  
Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el frío césped y apoyados en un árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts, arropados por una misma manta bajo un manto de estrellas.  
-Ese grupo de constelaciones.- explicaba Hermione.- nos ayudan a saber cómo será la fortuna de Hogwarts en los próximos años, el único problema es que no sé como se lee.  
Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, y éste comenzó a acariciar su pelo.  
Ron pensó en el tiempo que tardaría en volver a ver a la chica, y se entristeció. Entonces, estrellas fugaces comenzaron a caer desde el infinito, convirtiendo aquella noche tan mágica, en algo más mágico todavía.  
De pronto, Ron se despertó con un gran dolor de espalda.  
-¡Hermione!.- dijo Ron notando que Hermione le había dejado el hombro sudando y dormido.  
-¿Sí?.- dijo ella que había pasado toda la noche en el hombro de Ron.  
-¡Hay que levantarse o van a matarnos si nos pillan aquí! ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!  
-¡¿QUÉ?!.- gritó Hermione abriendo los ojos rápidamente y descubriendo que ya había amanecido  
-¡Vamos, subamos arriba!.- propuso Ron.  
Los dos chicos subieron a la sala común donde encontraron a Harry durmiendo en una silla...  
-Harry.- susurró Hermione en su oído.- Es hora de levantarse.  
Harry dio un blinco, bostezó, se estiró y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes le había dolido tanto todo el cuerpo...  
-Vaya.- dijo Harry recordando con tristeza la razón de haberse quedado ahí dormido.- Estas sillas no son buenas para dormir.- dijo sonriendo.  
-Peor son los árboles del jardín.- dijo Ron riendo.  
Los tres amigos comenzaron a reír, y bajaron a desayunar. Ron debería coger el tren para ir a Beauxbatons después del desayuno, por lo que los amigos se dieron prisa en desayunar para tener más tiempo que pasar con Ron.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los tres amigos salieron a los jardines a acompañar a Ron al carruaje de Gryffindor donde McGonagall estaba esperando.  
Detrás del carruaje de Gryffindor, se encontraba el de Slytherin, que presidido por Snape, ya tenía dentro a sus dos habitantes... Draco y Pansy Parkinson...  
Hermione se abrazó a Ron y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras daba un suspiro. Ron le devolvió el abrazo y le dio ánimos.  
-Tranquila Hermione, esto se pasará pronto, te lo aseguro.  
Hermione sonrió, y soltó a su amigo. Ron se acercó a Harry, y lo abrazó.  
-Cuídala.- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Hermione.  
-Tranquilo, lo haré.- dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa.  
Ron subió al carruaje donde ya estaba esperando Neville... McGonagall subió también y Ron se despidió con la mano mientras los carruajes se alejaron. Hermione se agarró a Harry.  
-Lo voy a echar de menos.- dijo la chica.  
-Tranquila.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- Mi bastón indica que las cosas se complicarán.  
Era Groilla Grant, que miraba con cara de tristeza a Hermione.- pero a pesar de todo, creo que todo saldrá bien...


	10. Keira Williams

CAPÍTULO 10: KEIRA WILLIAMS.

El día que Ron se fue a Beauxbatons, Hermione notó la ausencia de Ron, y tendría que aguantarla hasta el día de San Valentín...  
-Es la hora.- dijo Dumbledore después de comer.- de salir a orientar a los nuevos inquilinos. Recordad que pronto estarán en las casas en las que hemos decidido meterlos... Groilla, si no le importara acompañarme...  
-Claro.- dijo la profesora.  
Los dos se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor. Los alumnos fueron marchándose a dar sus clases de después de comer, impacientes por la llegada de nuevos alumnos de Beauxbatons.  
La tarde pasó rápidamente... Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo sus deberes de adivinación en la sala común cuando el retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió.  
La profesora McGonagall entró.  
-Buenas tardes.- comenzó.- Los dos alumnos de Beauxbatons ya están aquí, espero que seáis respetuosos con ellos y les sea agradable estar en Hogwarts. Ahora si no os importa... ¿Víktor, Keira?  
Un chico y una chica entraron en la sala común. Hermione se quedó asombrada cuando vio entrar al chico... ¡Era Víktor Krum! Hermione le dio a Harry un codazo cuando lo vio, pero éste no se dio cuenta... estaba embobado con Keira... pensó que era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca. Su pelo rubio oscuro le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos de color azul claro hacían que su cara pareciera un poco blanquecina. Sus labios rosados estaban sonriendo... Harry bajó de las nubes. La chica le había saludado con la cabeza, y parecía haber notado la mirada de Harry... Harry saludó a la chica y comenzó a ponerse rojo, pero de pronto vio a Krum, y su corazón dejó de latir rápidamente.  
-Hola Harry.- dijo el chico.  
Harry lo saludó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione corría a abrazarlo... Se habían estado escribiendo todo el curso anterior, y ahora podían verse.  
-Harry.- dijo Hermione.- voy a enseñarle algunos lugares a Krum  
La chica se acercó a Harry.-Será mejor que le hable de Ron...- dijo al oído de Harry  
Hermione salió de la sala común, mientras tras algunas preguntas a la nueva alumna la sala común se había quedado vacía. Harry se había sentado delante del fuego a pensar, o simplemente a mirar el fuego...  
-¿Puedo?.- dijo una dulce voz tras él.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Keira.  
-Claro.- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-¿Tu eres el famoso... Harry Potter?.- preguntó la chica.  
-Si, eso me temo...- dijo Harry desviando la mirada enfadado...  
¿Es que Keira se había sentado con el solo por ser "famoso"? Pero todo cambió cuando Keira siguió hablando...  
-Lo siento mucho... no tenía que haber dicho nada.  
-Tranquila.- dijo Harry.- ya estoy acostumbrado.  
-Si... en cuanto a mí... mis padres tampoco están ya conmigo, ellos también murieron cuando yo nací. Mi madre murió tras nacer yo, y mi padre, tras llevar los peores años de su vida sin mi madre, desapareció hace dos años... nadie sabe nada de él, por lo que me he hecho a la idea de que ha muerto.  
Harry no sabía que decir, así que simplemente la miró.  
-Tú sabrás tan bien como yo que puedes perder la esperanza, aunque eso es un gesto de rendición al que no me gusta llegar, por lo que procuro no perderla.  
La chica acercó más su silla a la de Harry.  
-Espero que seamos buenos amigos.- dijo Keira.  
-Si.- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
La chica se levantó de la silla.  
-Oye, no puedo pasarme la tarde aquí sentada, ¡Hay muchas cosas que ver!.- dijo la chica.- ¿Por qué no me enseñas el castillo?  
-¡Claro!.- dijo Harry.- Tan solo tenías que pedírmelo.  
Los dos nuevos amigos salieron de la sala común entre risas. Keira contaba a Harry anécdotas que le habían sucedido en Beauxbatons. También, le hacia comentarios sobre cómo era el colegio y las diferencias que existían entre él y Hogwarts.  
-¿Y los jardines?.- preguntó la chica.  
-Abajo.  
-Vamos a verlos... me encanta el aire libre.- dijo Keira.  
Los chicos bajaron a los jardines de Hogwarts, y pasaron junto al río, donde se sentaron en la orilla a seguir hablando. Harry pensó que si no fuera por la facilidad que Keira tenía para entablar una conversación, probablemente no habría hablado con ella hasta el último día... además pensó que no solo era guapa, sino divertida, muy divertida... y por supuesto una dulzura que nunca Harry había notado antes en otra chica.  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el río hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Los dos chicos volvieron a la sala común. Allí había una nota:

_Harry, estamos en el gran comedor, hemos bajado a cenar. Aquí os esperamos._

El chico la leyó y bajó al comedor con Keira, pero antes de abrir las puertas para pasar al comedor, Keira habló a Harry...  
-Avisa a tu amiga de que tenga cuidado con Krum si quiere conservar a su novio.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?.  
-Había mucho camino para venir a Hogwarts... Krum me ha contado muchas cosas, y planes con los que "conquistar a una chica".- al decir eso Keira puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Y cómo se conquista a una chica?.- dijo Harry en tono burlón.  
-No lo sé, pero supongo que tu vas por buen camino.- La chica se quedó mirando a Harry y le sonrió. Harry sonriente bajó la mirada.


	11. Viktor Krum

**CAPÍTULO 11: VIKTOR KRUM**.

Los dos nuevos amigos aceleraron el paso y entraron en el gran comedor, fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no había rastro de Hermione... y lo peor, tampoco lo había de Krum. Los dos amigos cenaron a solas, pensando sitios donde podrían estar Hermione y Krum.  
Tras la cena, los dos amigos se disponían a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando encontraron a Hermione llorando apoyada en una ventana...  
-¿Qué te pasa?.- Se apresuró a decir Harry.  
-Nada.- dijo Hermione limpiándose con la manga.  
-Hermione, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Es por Ron?.- preguntó Harry.  
-Es por Ron, es por Krum, ¡Es por todo!.- grito Hermione.  
-Espera Hermione.- dijo Harry intentando en vano coger a Hermione...

Hermione corrió y corrió, recordando aquellas palabras de Krum... lloraba porque sabía que en cierto modo Krum llevaba razón, el año pasado le había hecho ilusiones, y ahora, ahora que Krum ha hecho todo lo posible para volver a Hogwarts y darle una gran sorpresa, ella está totalmente comprometida con alguien al que no verá durante dos meses... ¿Tal vez Krum se mereciera una oportunidad? Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a enterarse?...  
-¡NO!.- pensó Hermione.- ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Ron! o:p /o:p 

Pero entonces volvió a pensar en las palabras que Krum le había dicho... "¿Crees que ese Ron va a serte fiel? ¿Crees que si ese mierda tiene la posibilidad de liarse con otra va a desaprovecharla?"... Entonces Hermione recordó que su puño fue a parar a la cara de Krum cuando éste dijo esas palabras.  
-¡Hermione!.- dijo Keira con su dulce tono de voz.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se quedó esperándola.  
-Hermione... no se qué ha pasado con ese Krum y tampoco pretendo saberlo si no quieres contármelo... pero Harry merece una respuesta, está muy preocupado por ti.  
-Tú también la mereces... al fin y al cabo, estás preocupada por Harry.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su nueva amiga.- Ve a buscar a Harry... Os veo en el patio.

El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que los árboles, y una fría brisa azotaba a todo lo que se ponía en su camino.   
Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del patio, mientras abrazaba su propia rodilla intentando protegerse contra el frío... De pronto Harry y Keira entraron corriendo en el patio. Llegaron al banco de Hermione y se sentaron uno a cada lado.  
-Veréis.- comenzó Hermione.- en cuarto curso, estuve enamorada de Krum... por supuesto, no tanto como lo estaba de otro chico.- Hermione miró a Harry con cara de complicidad.- pero lo estaba, no hay duda... Y ahora ha llegado, en el momento menos oportuno, suplicándome algo que no puedo darle, algo que ya tiene Ron... y es mi cariño. Y aunque Ron no esté aquí... pienso en él a todas horas y no puedo fallarle.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
Entonces, Harry le cogió la mano a Hermione para tranquilizarla... y ella se estremeció y bajó la mirada.  
-¿Sientes algo por Krum?.- preguntó Harry.  
-Algo siento... rabia de que venga ahora.  
-¿Sientes algo por Harry?.- preguntó entonces Keira sonriendo.  
-Siento arrepentimiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros la primera semana.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- aunque será un pensamiento imborrable.  
Harry bajó la mirada, e intentó sonreír.  
-Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme...- dijo Hermione mientras andaba rápidamente.  
Keira se quedó mirando a Harry... Sabía que algo no iba bien.  
-¿Harry?.- preguntó Keira.  
-Si... lo siento que esté así, de veras, no sé qué me pasa.  
-Pues yo creo que sí lo sé.- dijo ella levantando la cabeza al chico.  
-Verás Keira... yo he querido siempre a Hermione... pero a mi me ha faltado el valor de Ron. A principios de curso me enteré de que podría haber tenido a Hermione si hubiera querido... y he sido demasiado tonto para darme cuenta por mi mismo. Sé que ahora Hermione está con Ron y es mi mejor amigo, pero aún así...   
-Te entiendo.- dijo Keira tristemente.- Sé que pensaras que lo que voy a decirte es casi imposible, pero créeme, no lo es... olvídate de ella, seguro que alguien saldrá a tu encuentro, alguien que te dará todo el cariño que te mereces, alguien que hará que la recuerdes para siempre.  
-Y esa eres tú.- dijo Harry.- Pero pronto te irás, y volveré a estar solo... Hermione volverá a mi memoria y será a ti a quien deberé olvidar si no quiero sufrir...  
-Es duro... pero por favor, solo piensa en estos momentos... ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar mañana?.- dijo Keira.  
-Lo sé... ¿Quién sabe incluso la tontería que puede pasar en 5 segundos?...  
Harry acercó su boca a la de Keira y empezó a besarla... los dos comenzaron a acariciarse y entonces, como si de la nada hubiese aparecido, Hedwing soltó una carta y salió volando.  
Harry separó sus labios de los de Keira.  
-Perdón.- dijo riéndose.  
-Tranquilo... tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.  
Keira se marchó y Harry abrió la carta... era de Ron... "tan oportuno como siempre", pensó... había dos cartas, por lo que comenzó con la primera:

_Hola Harry, ¿qué tal? Ya estamos en el castillo,  
y como te prometí, te escribo ésta carta... las  
alumnas de Beauxbatons son muy agradables,  
de hecho ya me han buscado una novia para pasar  
rápido estos dos meses que parcían inacabables  
... es increíble, pero les debo mucho a éstos  
franceses. Espero que me contestes pront.  
Un saludo:  
Neville_

Vaya, pues no era de Ron... la de Ron debía ser la siguiente:  
_¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? Yo no muy bien... hecho mucho de  
menos a Hermione... quiero que se pasen pronto estos dos  
meses y aun tan solo ha pasado una semana... No sé  
qué contarte... Neville se ha echado una novia y está  
tan contento todo el día... Contéstame pronto cuando leas  
esto, ¿vale?.  
Un saludo muy grande: _ RON

Al leer las cartas, Harry se puso contento de saber que sus dos amigos estaban bien, y decidió ir a la sala común.  
Se levantó del banco con entusiasmo y se marchó, pensando que llevaba con él las cartas de sus amigos...


	12. Un enfado ¿Sin causa?

**CAPÍTULO 12: UN ENFADO ¿SIN CAUSA?**.

Faltaban tan solo 15 días para la vuelta a Hogwarts de los alumnos que habían ido a Beauxbatons... solo 15 días para el baile de San Valentín... solo 15 días para la despedida de Keira.  
Hermione, había recibido una carta de Ron, tan solo una carta... y encontró otra de Ron en la silla de la sala común que por lo visto iba destinada a Harry y decía:

_Hola Harry, ¿qué tal? Ya estamos en el castillo,  
y como te prometí, te escribo ésta carta... las  
alumnas de Beauxbatons son muy agradables,  
de hecho ya me han buscado una novia para pasar  
rápido estos dos meses que parecían inacabables  
... es increíble, pero les debo mucho a éstos  
franceses. Espero que me contestes pronto.  
Un saludo: RON_

Hermione se puso frenética y terriblemente triste... a la vez que guardaba dentro de sí una gran ira. Era el momento de buscar una pareja para el baile de San Valentín, y Hermione decidió devolvérsela a Ron... iría con Viktor Krum a ese baile, costase lo que costase.  
¿Por qué Harry, si era su amigo, le había ocultado esa carta? Hermione hacía por ello caso omiso a Harry, pasaba de él cada vez que lo veía, o le contestaba con sus peores formas y palabras... Harry no sabía qué le pasaba, pero supuso que eran los nervios de tener de vuelta a Ron en 15 días...  
Hermione no quiso contarle a nadie eso, pues le parecía una forma de humillarse a sí misma...  
Mientras tanto, la relación de Keira y Harry se había vuelto cada vez más estrecha, una relación que era más que amistosa...


	13. Sobre un baile y una despedida

**CAPÍTULO 13: UN BAILE, UNA DESPEDIDA.**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, el peor momento para Harry... ese mismo día, una chica muy importante para él partiría probablemente para siempre...  
Harry bajó al gran comedor donde se cruzó con Hermione... de nuevo ésta le giró la cara.  
-¿Hermione, puedes decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas 15 días sin mirarme, sin hablarme, pasando de mí y dando tus peores contestaciones. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?  
-Gracias Harry, tu lo has dicho, se supone.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.  
-No es por nada pero todos estamos pasando por malos momentos, Hermione.  
-Lo sé, pero supongo que algunos podrían haberse evitado, ¿No crees Harry? Ahora habrá por ahí alguien que va a perder a su nueva novia, un momento demasiado triste, si no fuera porque YA TIENE UNA.  
-Pensaba que hablabas de mi, pero no... ¿Qué otra novia tengo yo?  
-¿Qué otra novia tiene Ron?.- dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y se marchaba rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Harry se quedó parado, intentando asimilar las palabras de Hermione...

Ya eran las 8 y los carruajes habían llegado a Hogwarts. Ron bajaba muy nervioso por ver a Hermione, la había echado de menos durante dos meses, y había esperado éste momento desde que se fue...  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en el gran comedor... de pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par... Entonces Ron apareció con una gran sonrisa.  
Cuando Hermione vio a Ron entrar por la puerta, se acercó todo lo que pudo a Krum, cogió sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas... Y Krum sabía por qué lo hacía... sabía que era para darle celos a Ron, pues se creyó lo de la carta...   
Krum se encontró la carta de Neville, y tan solo tuvo que modificar NEVILLE por RON, para causar semejante malentendido... y todo había salido como había planeado.  
Ron llegó a Hermione... y entonces vio la escena que estaba montando con Krum...  
-¿Hermione?.- preguntó Ron.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta e intentó mirarlo como si tal cosa, pero no pudo... le dieron ganas de llorar, así que se levantó y se fue corriendo.  
Ron se sentó al lado de Krum.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?.- preguntó.  
-Mejor pregúntate qué has hecho tu....- dijo Krum.  
Entonces Harry, llegó corriendo a ver a Ron.  
-¡Ron! Te he echado de menos... pero antes que nada, tengo que enseñarte esto.- dijo Harry mirando a Krum de reojo mientras tiraba una carta a Ron...  
Ron comenzó a leerla...  
-Vaya, creo que ya entiendo qué le pasa a Hermione...  
-Si, y yo sé quién es el culpable... también se que va a pagar por lo que ha hecho...  
Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a Krum, entonces éste se levantó y se fue corriendo... Harry y Ron lo persiguieron por todos los pasillos, pero no consiguieron alcanzarlo y lo perdieron de vista...

Krum seguía a Hermione que había salido a los jardines de Hogwarts y había llegado a las orillas del río donde descansaba el calamar gigante...  
Krum se sentó a su lado.  
-Herrmione.- comenzó Krum.- no te preocupes por ese Ron... no te merece.  
-Tampoco yo te merezco a ti.- comenzó Hermione.- Te he utilizado para darle celos a Ron...  
-Pero yo te entiendo, Hermione... Tu novio te ha engañado, ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer?  
-Gracias Víktor... ahora me doy cuenta de quién vale la pena, y es una lástima que tenga que ser en el último momento.  
Krum y Hermione se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, un beso tierno, y lleno de sinceridad.

Mientras tanto, Ron recorría el castillo, en busca de Hermione... quería encontrar a Krum, pero Hermione iba por delante de todo.  
Harry se había quedado con Keira... eran sus últimas horas en Hogwarts, y Ron le había pedido a Harry que las pasara con ella.  
Ron decidió en un último y desesperado intento salir a buscarla a los exteriores... tal vez se encontrara sentada junto al árbol en el que pasaron juntos su última noche...  
Iba acercándose a ése árbol cuando vio dos figuras cerca del río... Ron se acercó y descubrió que era Hermione, y ¡estaba con Krum! Estaban ahí, abrazados mientras se besaban...  
Entonces, Ron decidió parar, Hermione era todo para él... pero estaba arruinando su vida. "Ya he sufrido bastante por ella" se dijo... "Si ella no me cree, si ella no confía en mí, ¿De qué vale dejarlo todo por ella?.  
Entonces, Ron se sentó en ese árbol en el que tiempo atrás pasó la mejor noche de su vida, con aquella chica que días atrás fue lo que mejor le había pasado...  
Estaba helado de frío, pero ¿qué más daba eso? Mientras él estaba ahí helado de frío, todo el mundo estaba acompañado de personas que nunca le habían fallado...

-¡Para ya!.- le dijo Hermione a Víktor.  
-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.  
-Si Ron se ha buscado otra... no es razón para hacer yo lo mismo. Yo le quiero me haga lo que me haga... y tal vez lo mejor sea que hable con él sobre todo esto.  
Hermione se levantó, pero Krum la agarró del brazo:  
-Déjalo, vamos... no vale la pena, olvídalo, ¡seguro que va a mentirte!  
-Aún así quiero hablar con él...  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- dijo una voz dulce detrás de ellos.  
Krum y Hermione se dieron la vuelta.  
-¡Dolores!.- gritó Hermione.  
-¡Lárgate chico!.- le gritó Dolores Umbridge a Krum mientras éste salía corriendo...  
Mientras tanto, Ron observaba detrás del árbol qué demonios estaba pasando...  
-Que sepas que no me das ningún miedo, ya no tienes ningún poder sobre nosotros.- le dijo Hermione a Dolores descargando toda su furia contra ella.  
-No pretendo darte miedo... Solo pretendo atraer a Harry Potter, y creo que tú eres el mejor anzuelo para ello... ¡Cogedla!.- gritó Dolores.  
Entonces, dos mortífagos agarraron a Hermione por los brazos mientras otro utilizaba un hechizo para quitarle la voz...  
-Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, señorita Granger.- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisita  
Ron pensó que no debía llamar a Harry, eso era lo último que debía hacer... ¡Eso era lo que Dolores pretendía! Así que decidió ir tras ellos.

-Mientras todos están en el gran comedor montando una fiestecita, nosotros vamos a montar la nuestra particular... pero no te preocupes Granger, aún no vamos a hacerte daño -decía Umbridge emocionada.

Entonces, llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda... ¡Pero el cuado había cambiado, ahora mostraba una pared de piedra, a la que estaba encadenada la Señora Gorda!  
Umbridge y los tres mortífagos que llevaban a Hermione pasaron... Entonces, Umbridge apartó de una patada la gran alfombra roja y apuntó con su barita al suelo.  
-Apartaos.- dijo Umbridge.  
Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de una porción del suelo...  
-¡Alohomora!.- gritó Umbridge.  
Entonces, todas las piedras del suelo empezaron a separarse como 6 años atrás ocurrió en el callejón Dragón, cuando Harry descubrió la magia junto a Hagrid.  
Un hueco quedó en el suelo... Los tres mortífagos soltaron a Hermione, dejando a Umbridge que la cogiera del cuello...  
-Vamos niñita, ahora te toca a ti bajar.  
Hermione comenzó a resistirse, pero Umbridge le pegó un empujón haciéndola caer por las escaleras...  
Ron, pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás, y que debía pasar... Así que se adentró a la sala común y bajó las escaleras...


	14. Una profecía cumplida

**CAPÍTULO 14: UNA PROFECÍA CUMPLIDA.**

Tras bajar las escaleras, un túnel se sumergía en la oscuridad… Ron siguió a Umbridge que tiraba de Hermione.  
Al final del Túnel, una gran sala se alzaba, una sala iluminada en un color verdoso… eran unas mazmorras. Cadenas acabadas en garfios colgaban del techo y al fondo de la sala, se abría una celda con los barrotes oxidados, donde se podía apreciar el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de…  
-¡Harry!.- dijo Ron detrás de Umbridge al ver tan espantosa imagen…  
Hermione, al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Harry tras esos barrotes, se tapó la boca mientras se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando… sin emitir sonido alguno.  
-Vaya, tenemos compañía.- dijo la vocecilla de Umbridge mirando a Ron.- ¡Cogedlo!  
Ron estaba demasiado conmocionado como para poder huir… Los mortífagos lo cogieron por la espalda, y lo ataron a las cadenas de la pared…  
-Es hora de que devolváis la voz a la chica… ya nadie puede oírla.- dijo Umbridge.  
Uno de los mortífagos apuntó a Hermione con la varita, y acto seguido Hermione consiguió llorar, gritar de ira y de rabia, de tristeza, y por saber que ya nada podía hacer…  
-¡Hermione!.- gritó Ron.- Tranquila, por favor…  
-¡NO!.- gritó Hermione.- Yo no voy a quedarme aquí quieta mientras pueda moverme.  
Entonces, Hermione se giró para pegarle a Umbridge cuando de pronto la figura de Lord Voldemort se alzó sobre ella.  
-¡Crucio!.- gritó Voldemort apuntando a Hermione con su varita.  
Hermione gritó, cayendo al suelo sin volver a levantarse.  
-¡Dejarla en paz!.- dijo Ron.  
-¡Chssst! Cállate si no quieras que vuelva a morder a tu padre como hice un año atrás.- dijo Voldemort riendo con todas sus ganas.  
-Así que éstos niños ya no hacían falta… ¿Ya te has encargado tú de traer a Potter?.- preguntó Umbridge.  
-No… esto es tan solo un boggart, pero dentro de poco podremos reemplazarlo por Potter…

-¡Ah!.- gritó Harry de dolor al sentir su cicatriz escocerle tanto como el año pasado, cuando tuvo delante a Voldemort… Estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Keira..- ¡Vamos fuera!  
Harry y Keira salieron del gran comedor… entonces, Harry sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba encima, sintió su cuerpo caer y volvió a tener esa pesadilla que llevaba rondando por su cabeza todo el año…  
Harry se acercaba a la sala común, un agujero se abría bajo sus pies… caía en un pasillo oscuro que recorría corriendo tras oir el grito de su amiga Hermione…  
-¡HERMIONE ESTÁ MUERTA!.- gritaba Ron sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione…- ¡Voldemort está en el colegio!  
Entonces, Harry se levantó mareado… Keira seguía a su lado, apretando su mano…  
-Keira, quédate aquí… Voldemort ha vuelto y se donde encontrarle.  
-Voy contigo, Harry.  
-Tú no irás a ningún sitio, entra al gran comedor y trata de pedir ayuda a Dumbledore.  
-No, Harry… si tu mueres, yo muero.  
-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder… y recuerda que tú has querido venir.

Harry y Keira recorrieron el camino a la sala común corriendo, hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda que seguía entreabierto…  
Cruzaron el retrato y entonces se encontraron en una sala que no conocían… Es cierto que era la sala común, pero había cambiado mucho… Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, que corría hacia abajo como si de una fuente se tratase… El suelo de piedra estaba lleno de agua, como si se hubiera inundado y la única luz que había en la sala provenía de unas gárgolas de piedra que poseían una vela en la boca… El techo de la sala estaba cubierto de cadenas ensangrentadas…  
-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?.- dijo Keira casi sin respiración.  
Entonces, por la escalera que daba a los dormitorios, bajó una figura que resultaba totalmente familiar a Harry… Era un personaje alto, con el pelo largo y rubio… Se iba apoyando en un bastón y vestía ropajes oscuros. Era Lucius Malfoy, que portaba un candil en la otra mano.  
-Ahora, vais a esperar aquí hasta que Voldemort decida como mataros.  
Lucius apuntó con su varita a las cadenas del techo… entonces, dos de ellas bajaron y ataron a Keira. Entonces, las cadenas volvieron a subir dejando a Keira colgando del techo.  
-Bájala.- dijo Harry apuntando a Lucius con su varita.  
-No… mejor, ponte a su altura.  
Entonces, repitió el gesto y otro par de cadenas se llevaron a Harry al techo, dificultándole aún más las cosas…


	15. UN ÚLTIMO ADIÓS

**CAPÍTULO 15: UN ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**.

Ron estaba totalmente nervioso… Iban a matar a Harry, y tras ello, Voldemort reinaría con más fuerza que nunca… Además Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aunque ya estaba mejor que al principio... Pero gracias a dios las cadenas de esa sala tenían bastantes años por lo que pudo soltarse con gran facilidad… Aunque no sin ser visto.  
-Estate quieto niño si no quieres empeorar las cosas.- dijo la voz de Lord Voldemort.  
-¿Acaso pueden empeorar?.- dijo Ron nervioso.  
-Vamos a probarlo… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!.- gritó Voldemort mientras Hermione, se abalanzaba y se interponía entre la varita de Voldemort y Ron. El rayo de luz dio a Hermione haciéndola caer hacia atrás mientras ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas… gritaba de dolor, un dolor inaguantable.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de arriba, Harry oyó el grito de Hermione… Entonces, un perro negro se abalanzaba desde la nada sobre el cuerpo de Lucius… Malfoy comenzó a sacar su varita pero no le dio tiempo… el perro negro se le echó encima y lo arrastró escaleras arriba ahogando el grito de Lucius. Entonces una figura con una túnica negra, de cabellos oscuros, comenzó a bajar por la escalera…  
-¡Sirius!.- gritó Harry.  
-Harry… no has cambiado nada.- comenzó Sirius.- Pero no hay tiempo que perder, Harry. ¡DIPULSO!.- gritó Sirius apuntando a las cadenas con su varita… Entonces Harry y Keira comenzaron a bajar.  
Keira cayó en el suelo desmayada. Harry la cogió entre sus brazos y la subió al cuarto de las chicas.  
-¿Estamos listos?.- dijo Sirius cuando Harry bajaba por la escalera.- ¡Pues adelante! ¡ALOHOMORA.- dijo apuntando al suelo.  
Las piedras del suelo comenzaron a apartarse dejando un hueco en el suelo… Entonces Harry recordó su sueño, su profecía según Trelawney…  
Harry bajó rápidamente y recorrió el pasillo de piedra hasta llegar a la sala redonda donde se encontraba Ron en el centro, con el cuerpo inerte de Hermione en los brazos…  
-Está muerta.- dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando a la vez.- Su corazón ha dejado de latir.  
Sirius y Harry se acercaron corriendo al centro de la sala y se arrodillaron al lado de Ron. Sirius le tomó el pulso a la chica y entonces su expresión alegre tras ver a Harry, desapareció por completo… Harry consiguió llorar también, y notó que se moría por dentro… Notaba dolor en su interior, un dolor profundo que le hacía sentir vulnerable. Su padrino puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.  
-No te preocupes, Harry… Todo va a salir bien.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Entonces, se acercó a la chica y la cogió. Los cabellos de Hermione se movieron ligeramente cuando una pequeña ráfaga de aire entró por el pequeño pasillo…  
Entonces, una figura de cabellos blancos apareció desde la oscuridad. Era la figura de Albus Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó.  
Ron, descompuesto, intentó hablar, y al fin consiguió soltar alguna palabra…  
-Voldemort… en el colegio.- dijo Ron pálido y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Entonces se desmayó.  
De pronto apareció también la figura de Hagrid, secándose el sudor de la frente… Cuando observó la escena, empezó a sollozar.  
-¿Qu… qué demonios ha pasado?.- preguntó.  
-No es momento para explicaciones Hagrid… coge al señor Weasley y ve a la enfermería con Sirius…  
Las dos figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Entonces, Dumbledore se volvió para hablar con Harry.  
-Harry… este es el momento del que tanto tiempo he estado intentando protegerte, pero no hay manera de escapar… Si no luchamos ahora, tendrá que ser después, y tal vez sea tarde… Tan sólo tu puedes matarlo, Harry… pero yo puedo ayudarte.  
Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza.  
Entonces, la sala se oscureció, y apareció de la nada la figura de la profesora Umbridge.  
-Vaya, Dolores… quién iba a decir que íbamos a volver a vernos después de tu deslealtad al colegio, y tras la humillación que Peeves te hizo pasar…  
-Ya Sabes, Albus… Siempre he sido dura de mollera.  
-Y que lo digas, Dolores… Pero tendrás que aprender la lección. Atacar a unos pobres niños, y utilizarlos de cebo…  
Dumbledore, furioso, apuntó a Umbridge con su varita.  
-Es difícil hacerme llegar a este punto, Umbridge, lo sabes… pero una vez que apunto con mi varita, no hay vuelta atrás.  
-Vamos, Dumbledore, siempre tienes que…  
-¡CRUCIO!.- gritó Dumbledore sin dejar terminar de hablar a Dolores.  
El haz de luz roja salió de la varita de Dumbledore y pegó de lleno en Umbridge, que comenzó a chillar como un cerdo, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.  
-¡NOIX!.- volvió a gritar Dumbledore, haciendo desaparecer a Umbridge.  
Entonces, todas las antorchas se apagaron, dejando la sala a oscuras… un frío helado comenzó a llenar la sala.  
-Lumos.- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué pasa director?.- preguntó.  
-Harry… ya ha llegado el momento, no hay vuelta atrás, a no ser que acabes con Voldemort… Entonces, podrás recuperar ésta noche tan importante para ti desde el principio… Aunque sabes tan bien como yo, que no será fácil…  
Entonces, una figura de humo apareció atravesando el suelo… entonces, comenzó a materializarse, convirtiéndose en la figura de Lord Voldemort…


	16. Víctima o asesino

CAPÍTULO 16: VÍCTIMA O ASESINO.

-Volvemos a vernos.- dijo Voldemort.  
Entonces, unas figuras comenzaron a aparecer por el pasillo… eran Moody, Lupin y el señor Weasley.  
-Si, todos volvemos a vernos.- dijo Lupin.  
Dumbledore se quedó asombrado mientras Lupin dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry.  
-Albus, he venido yo solo para enfrentarme a solas con el niño, no con toda su familia.  
-Es lo único que tengo parecido a una familia..- dijo Harry enfurecido.  
-Vaya, voy a enseñarte a no abrir tu boca.- dijo Voldemort.  
-Mejor te enseñaremos nosotros a no ser tan maleducado.- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole de forma severa- Al fin y al cabo tú mataste a su familia y no has pedido perdón… por lo menos muéstrate un poco más cordial con el chico.  
Dumbledore apuntó rápidamente a Voldemort.  
-¡CRUCIO!.- dijo mientras Voldemort esquivaba la maldición.  
-Ésta guerra es entre Harry y yo, Albus… no te metas donde no te llaman… no vas a herirme por el momento.  
-CRUCIO.- gritó Lupin.  
La maldición pegó de lleno en Voldemort que le impulsó hacia atrás cayendo contra el frío suelo de piedra.  
La figura oscura de Voldemort quedó inmóvil en el suelo.   
Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody y el señor Weasley comenzaron a acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Voldemort.  
-Quédate aquí Harry, no te muevas.- dijo el señor Weasley antes de que comenzara a acercarse al cuerpo de Voldemort con ellos.  
Todos apuntaban con sus varitas hacia el suelo. Entonces, todas las antorchas se apagaron con una ráfaga de viento, y volvieron a encenderse… pero con un tono verdoso.  
Entonces, descubrieron que Voldemort ya no se hallaba en el suelo… había desaparecido.  
-¿Dónde está?.- preguntó Lupin mirando a todos lados sin dejar de apuntar con su varita allá donde plantaba su mirada.  
-CRUCIATUS.- dijo la voz de Voldemort al fondo de la sala apuntando hacia Lupin, que cayó contra el suelo estremeciéndose de dolor.  
Todos se dieron la vuelta buscando en vano la figura de Voldemort…  
-Esto es más peligroso de lo que esperaba.- dijo Dumbledore.- Está jugando con muchísima ventaja… Esas antorchas son las que hacían especial a Slytherin… al igual que la espada ayudó a Gryffindor…  
-Unas antorchas que vuelven invisible a su amo… Una gran muestra de cobardía.- dijo el señor Weasley.  
De pronto la figura de Sirius comenzó a bajar la escalera… Todos quedaron perplejos al verlo bajar.  
-¿Pueden verlo?.- preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.  
-Cuando el animago se convierte en el mago original para ayudar al ser más querido, todos pueden verlo… todos los que le conocían.  
-Te estábamos esperando Sirius.- dijo el señor Weasley sonriéndole emocionado.  
-Es un honor ser esperado por la orden… pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Lo que Voldemort quiere es ganar tiempo, eso le dará fuerza  
Harry se impacientó con esas palabras… Voldemort ya había tenido demasiado tiempo.  
-¡VOLDEMORT!.- gritó Harry.- ¡AQUÍ ME TIENES, VEN AQUÍ!  
Entonces, las antorchas volvieron a apagarse. Empezaron a oírse ruidos de cadenas, forcejeos, sonidos de varitas que comenzaban sus encantamientos pero no terminaban… y de unos pasos que corrían pero que de pronto se ahogaban con un grito de rabia.  
Entonces, un paso ligero se acercó a Harry… Un aliento frío como el mármol rozó su nuca.  
-Harry… todo ha terminado para mí. No puedo seguir luchando, pero si puedo asegurarte algo… y es que estarás a salvo mientras yo sea quien cuide de ti. También puedo asegurarte que yo seguiré vivo… vivo en tu memoria. Vivo en tu corazón.- diciendo esto, la voz de Sirius se perdió para siempre dentro de Harry.  
Entonces, Harry sintió rabia, rabia de que todos aquellos que tenían algo que ver con él por la sangre le habían sido arrebatados…  
De pronto, de un fogonazo las antorchas se encendieron con Voldemort en el centro de la sala.

Pero las cosas habían empeorado. Ahora Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin y el señor Weasley yacían encadenados a la pared, inmóviles y con los ojos como platos.  
Harry y Voldemort se inclinaron en señal de saludo…  
-¡Expelliarmus!.- gritó Harry.  
-¡Avada Kedavra!.- gritó Voldemort.  
Los dos rayos de luz se encontraron en un punto, convirtiéndose en un único rayo dorado que mantenía unidos a Voldemort y a Harry. De pronto, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado, Voldemort cayó al suelo, y del rayo de luz que salía de la varita de Voldemort, salio un hombre alto y delgado, con gafas y con el pelo alborotado, como Harry… Era la figura de James Potter. Después, una melena comenzó a salir de la varita de Voldemort… salió el cuerpo y después la cabeza. Era la figura fantasmal de Lily.  
Los dos cuerpos se pusieron al lado de Harry y le susurraron al oído.  
-Harry, todo va a ir bien.- dijo Lily.  
-Si, tan sólo tendrás que saber cómo atacarle.  
Entonces, Harry recordó aquella tarde, en la que McGonagall les enseñó a materializar las pesadillas de sus enemigos y utilizarlas en su contra…  
-¡ESTRAPTARIA!.- gritó Harry apuntando a Voldemort.  
Voldemort gritó, y entonces, como si de su cabeza hubiera salido, un doble de Harry se puso a su lado apuntando también a Voldemort con su varita.  
-Así que yo soy tu peor pesadilla.- dijo Harry satisfecho por una vez en toda la noche.  
El clon miró a Harry.  
-No te preocupes.- le dijo.- Déjame esto a mí… Lo he vivido muchas veces.  
Harry asintió. Entonces, el clon apuntó a Voldemort, que yacía en el suelo como si hubiera perdido su fuerza y gritó el hechizo que cambiaría el rumbo de esa noche… "AVADA KEDAVRA"… Voldemort cayó al suelo, inerte… y las cadenas de las paredes desaparecieron dejando libres a Dumbledore, Weasley, Lupin y Moody. El clon desapareció junto con Lily y James…  
Dumbledore se acercó decidido al cadáver de Voldemort apuntándolo con la varita.  
-¡Noix!.- gritó haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo.  
Dumbledore, emocionado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.  
-Harry, aun quedan muchas cosas que hacer… muchas que explicar, y muchas que cambiar.  
Dumbledore comenzó a caminar con Harry al lado. Detrás les acompañaban Moody, el señor Weasley y Lupin, que caminaban en silencio, asombrados por lo que Harry había logrado, contentos porque Voldemort había muerto, y confusos porque la vida de Hermione aún estaba en juego…


	17. La intervencion de Groilla

CAPÍTULO 17: LA INTERVENCIÓN DE GROILLA.

-Tomar asiento.- dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su despacho.  
El señor Weasley se sentó al lado de Harry.  
-No te preocupes Harry… todo lo que estaba a tu alcance ha salido bien.- dijo Weasley.  
Harry no quería hablar… se sentía peor que nunca. Echaba de menos a sus padres y a Sirius, a los que había visto aquella noche. Echaba de menos a Hermione que había muerto. Necesitaba estar con Ron…  
-Aún así, la noche ha acabado muy mal.- dijo Harry.- ¡Y ESTOY HARTO! Yo no quiero ser Harry Potter.- dijo sollozando.- Estoy cansado de eso… estoy cansado de ver sufrir a la gente que me rodea.  
-Harry, estás tirando la toalla, y eso es algo que tu padre, nunca te perdonaría.- dijo Lupin.- Yo los conocí, y sé que allá donde estén, estarán muy orgullosos de ti.  
-Lo están.- dijo Dumbledore.- Sino no habrían salido de esa varita ésta noche. Y estoy seguro de que podrás despedirte de ellos… pero en su debido momento.  
-Pero aquellos que han hecho sufrir siempre vuelven.- dijo Harry de mala gana.  
-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
-Me refiero a Voldemort, a Umbridge, y… a Quirrell.  
-¿Quirrell?.- preguntó Dumbledore arqueando una ceja.  
-Sí.- dijo Harry.- el día que descubrimos que Umbridge había vuelto… fue él quien nos salvó.  
-Entiendo… Hace poco oí noticias suyas. Con la vuelta de Voldemort, había vuelto a la vida.- comenzó Dumbledore.- pero se reveló contra él… Probablemente ya no esté vivo.  
-¿Y qué ha pasado con Lucius?.- preguntó Harry.  
-Está en Azkabán… La sala que daba a las cárceles ha sido cerrada y ten por seguro que ahora Azkabán sí que será la cárcel más segura de los magos…  
De pronto, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par. La doctora Pomfrey apareció desesperada por la puerta.  
-Albus, siento molestarte, pero Ronald Weasley ha vuelto en sí… Y quiere ver a Hermione.  
Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos, al igual que los del señor Weasley, que se levantó rápidamente de la silla.  
-Quiero verlo.- dijo el señor Weasley.  
Dumbledore lo agarró por el brazo.  
-No, amigo… aún no. Necesita el hombro de un amigo íntimo. Ya lo has visto, Arthur… deja primero ir a Harry. Es más, tenemos temas que tratar.- dijo Dumbledore.  
-Si, es cierto. Harry, dale todo tu apoyo… lo necesita por el momento.- dijo Arthur Weasley.  
Harry, sin decir una palabra, fue hacia la enfermería acompañado por la señora Pomfrey.  
-¡Ron!.- dijo Harry con el alma a los pies cuando lo vio arrodillado al lado de la camilla de Hermione apretando su mano con fuerzas mientras sollozaba.  
-Ella no merecía todo esto, Harry.- dijo Ron afónico.  
-No… nadie merece la muerte.- dijo Harry pensando en sus padres, en Sirius, y ahora en Hermione…  
Harry se acercó a Ron y se quedó mirando a Hermione. Ron comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con Hermione…  
De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de un golpazo. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Groilla Grant, que iba vestida con una túnica morada. Se acercó a Harry y a Ron.  
-No os preocupéis, todo va a salir bien.- dijo Groilla.  
Ron ignoró las palabras de la profesora.

-Pero no puedo hacer esto sola.- dijo mirando a Ron.  
Ron la miró enseñando a Groilla la tristeza que le invadía por dentro.  
-Quiero que esté viva, y me da igual con quien salga, o de quién se enamora… yo solo quiero saber que ella vive, y que es feliz aunque sea sin mi.- dijo tristemente, soltando lágrimas que surgían desde el fondo de su corazón, lágrimas tristes, lágrimas "negras"...  
-Bien, entonces todo eso me vale.- dijo Groilla.  
-¿Para qué?.- dijo Harry.  
-Verás, éste bastón que llevo conmigo es capaz de hacer muchas cosas… y una de ellas es volver al pasado si es totalmente necesario… pero solo puede volver 4 horas atrás, y si dejamos pasar más tiempo volveréis atrás, pero tal vez ya sea tarde, así que haré esto lo más rápido que pueda.  
-Pero si Hermione vuelve a la vida… Voldemort también.- dijo Harry.  
-Así debería ser, pero mi hermano, Albus, se ha asegurado personalmente de utilizar el conjuro NOIX por lo que me ha contado con Voldemort y Umbridge, que hace desaparecer a un muerto para siempre, y aunque se vuelva al pasado, no aparecerá de nuevo, por lo que tal vez alguna parte de las pasadas 4 horas en las que aparecían Voldemort o Umbridge sean modificadas…  
-¿Pero esto dejara señales?.- preguntó Harry.  
-No, volveréis al lugar en el que estabais hace 4 horas, sin recordar nada de lo que ésta noche ha pasado... Ahora, necesito la ayuda de Ron, sobretodo.  
Ron se acercó a Groilla lentamente.  
-Pon aquí tu dedo, Ron.- dijo Groilla cogiéndole el dedo a Ron y poniéndolo en la empuñadura con bola de cristal que llevaba su bastón.- Si de verdad quisiste a Hermione, cosa que no dudo, retrocederemos atrás en el tiempo.  
La empuñadura del bastón comenzó a iluminarse en un color azul metálico y comenzó a soltar chispas.  
-¿Esto qué significa?.- preguntó Ron.  
-Significa que todo lo que habéis vivido esta noche tan sólo ha sido… una pesadilla.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.- Por cierto Harry… sabía que lo conseguirías.  
-¿Conseguido el qué? ¿Ha matado a Voldemort? ¿Lo has hecho, Harry?.- preguntó Ron sintiendo un poco de felicidad en su interior al saber que quien había matado a Hermione había muerto.  
Unos rallos azulados comenzaron a salir de la bola provocando un gran estruendo. De pronto, todo se volvió blanco para Harry y Ron…  
Entonces el blanco se transformó en negro, y de pronto comenzaron a salir puntos blancos sobre el negro… se estaba dibujando el cielo.  
Entonces, un bello paisaje comenzó a dibujarse alrededor de Ron…  
-¿Ya estoy muerto?.- pensó  
Comenzó a dibujarse en la nada un gran lago, luego el césped y después un gran árbol que le resultaba totalmente familiar… de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en los jardines del colegio… De la nada apareció un fogonazo haciendo que Ron no recordase nada de lo que había pasado esa noche. Ahora se encontraba escondido detrás del árbol en el que pasó una noche mágica con Hermione meses atrás, viendo cómo se enrollaba con Krum, "el chico de una sola ceja".  
Mientras tanto, Harry había aparecido en el Gran Comedor, sentado al lado de Keira, y con sus manos entrelazadas, sin llegar a imaginarse que el bastón de Groilla le daría una nueva oportunidad para encontrarse con Sirius, pues la antigua despedida no podría permanecer ahora en la memoria de Harry.


	18. Enfrentamiento contra la realidad

CAPITULO 18: ENFRENTARSE A LA REALIDAD.

-Mira Hermione.- le dijo Krum señalando al cielo.- una estrella fugaz. ¡Pide un deseo!  
Hermione sonriente miraba al cielo...  
"Quiero que me sea fácil olvidarla..." pedía Ron mirando a Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos tras ver aquella estrella fugaz... "Quiero olvidarla"  
-Es fantástico.- decía Hermione sonriendo y mirando a Krum.  
-Si... Va a empezar a llover... Será mejor que vayamos dentro.- dijo Krum.  
Krum cogió la mano de Hermione y comenzaron a correr mientras las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.  
Ron se sentía extraño... no sabía que había pasado una hora antes, solo que estaba ahí, sufriendo por Hermione... Había comenzado a llover, pero Ron ni se inmutó... qué más le daba mojarse si no tenía a la chica a la que siempre había querido... qué más daba sufrir si a ella no le importaba. Ron sabía que era el momento de pasarlo mal, que la suerte no siempre iba a acompañarlo, y que el amor algún día iba a desvanecerse. Sabía que no quería volver a enamorarse jamás y sobretodo había aprendido que todo valía en el amor... no hay reglas, no hay leyes... Solo dos enamorados, dos corazones, y en este caso, tres personas... Demasiadas para una sola relación. Finalmente, Ron, abatido se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el árbol, dejando la lluvia empapando sus cabellos.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor, Keira preparaba una gran sorpresa para Harry, que se encontraba muy triste porque pronto ella iba a dejarlo...  
-Vamos a bailar.- le dijo Keira a Harry.  
Harry y Keira, cogidos de la mano salieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar pegados, haciendo de dos personas una sola, uniendo sus corazones en uno solo.  
-Tengo una noticia para ti, Harry.- dijo ella susurrándole al oído.  
-Pues espero que sea buena porque si es otra mala noticia mejor no la digas.- dijo Harry de mala gana.  
-Tranquilo... creo que va a gustarte bastante, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí con tanta música... Seguro que en el mejor momento me quedaría afónica y tendría que guardarme esa noticia para mi... no tengo tanta voz como para gritar durante tanto tiempo  
-Entonces vamos a la galería... fuera no podemos, esta lloviendo.  
Harry y Keira salieron y se sentaron en un banco de la galería.   
-Verás Harry... durante el tiempo que he estado aquí me has demostrado que sufrirías demasiado si me fuera.  
-Si... llevas razón.- contestó Harry.  
-Pues verás... Esto me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero he conseguido...- Las palabras no le salían a Keira, que estaba muy emocionada de darle a Harry aquella noticia.  
-¿Qué has conseguido?.-dijo Harry impaciente.  
-Quedarme.  
-¿Cómo?.- dijo Harry como si no terminara de entender aquella noticia.  
-Si, he conseguido trasladar mi matricula desde Beauxbatons a Hogwarts... Ahora soy una Gryffindor.- dijo sonriendo.  
-Y deberías estar orgullosa de eso. ¡No puedo creérmelo!- dijo Harry abrazando a Keira y prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.  
-Te quiero muchísimo.- dijo Keira.  
-Y yo a ti... te quiero demasiado.- dijo Harry sonriendo y entendiendo ahora a Ron y a Hermione... la cursilería y el amor eran términos semejantes.

Ron comenzó a andar bajo la lluvia... Al entrar en el castillo pudo ver en el recibidor un cartel que decía así: "SE NECESITA ALUMNO DE HOGWARTS PARA SER TRANSLADADO A BEAUXBATONS. CONSULTAR CON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE". Ron se quedó parado leyendo varias veces ese cartel. Arrancó el cartel y decidió ir a buscar a Dumbledore. Trasladar una matricula de un colegio a otro no era cuestión de horas.


	19. Una última partida

CAPÍTULO 19: UNA PARTIDA.

La noche pasó entre bailes, risas y una nueva sorpresa. Keira no era la única que iba a quedarse en Hogwarts... También Krum iba a quedarse debido a que su profesor de idiomas decidió que esa era la mejor forma para que Krum aprendiera mejor la pronunciación... y no es que Krum fuera un alumno especial. El especial era el profesor de ingles, tío de Krum, que había accedido encantado a buscar una estúpida excusa para que su sobrino se quedara en Hogwarts cuando Krum le dijo que se había enamorado de una "bella dama", que así era como llamaba a Hermione.  
Al día siguiente los alumnos de Beauxbatons volvían a su colegio. Y Ron, que había conseguido trasladar su matricula a Beauxbatons se iría una semana después, cuando terminara de hacer sus maletas y Dumbledore hubiera enviado a Beauxbatons todo su historial. Un carro vendría a por el con un profesor de Beauxbatons antes de la media noche.  
Los días fueron pasando y Ron prefirió no decirle nada a Hermione. Sin embargo Harry y Keira se pasaron los días pidiéndole a Ron que no lo hiciera, era una locura... Pero Ron sabía que la locura sería quedarse allí, viendo como Hermione iba con Krum a todas partes.  
Hermione seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry, y mucho menos se la dirigía a Keira desde que se había enterado de que salía con Harry. Sin embargo, el día de la partida de Ron, Harry intentó hablar con Hermione en los jardines del colegio cuando salían todos de ver un partido de quidditch.  
-Hermione, vale ya. ¿Por qué no intentas aclarar las cosas hablando?.- dijo Harry.  
-Creo que no hacen falta mas palabras, Harry.- dijo dándose la vuelta.  
-Hermione, por favor, escúchame, todo ha sido un malentendido.  
-Harry, vale ya. No han habido malentendidos. Lo sabes y lo sé.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Porque crees a Krum, chico al que conoces desde hace dos años antes que a tus amigos de toda la vida que nunca te han fallado y no tendrían por que hacerlo ahora?.- dijo Harry enfadado sin pararse a coger aire.  
-No Harry, ahora no intentes dejar a Krum como el malo... El me ha ayudado mucho desde que me entere de que Ron estaba engañándome.  
-Es Krum quien intenta engañarte.  
Hermione puso cara de asco y se dio la vuelta.  
-Está bien Hermione, sigue con tus estúpidos pensamientos, pero que sepas que Ron se larga a Beauxbatons esta noche porque le has hecho daño y quiere olvidarte. Ron no habla, no come ni duerme, ¿Y sabes quien tiene la culpa de eso? Pues voy a decírtelo por si aun no lo pillas. ¡TÚ! Ese Krum ha manipulado la carta de Neville borrando su firma, añadiendo la de Ron y poniendo esa carta en algún lugar donde estaba seguro de que tú la encontrarías. Ha tirado las cartas de Ron que llegaban a la lechucería.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?  
-He podido verlas en el basurero del sótano, y ¿sabes cuantas cartas había de él?  
Hermione se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Cuantas?  
-Una por cada día. En ellas te contaba lo que le pasaba cada día y en otras, simplemente, te decía que te quería.  
Hermione se paró, y se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, y de lo mal que se había portado. Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.  
-Pero ahora ya es tarde.- dijo Hermione gritando para que Harry pudiera oírla.  
-¿Tarde para qué?  
-Para decirle que le quiero.- dijo Hermione soltando sus lágrimas sin importarle que Harry la viera llorar.  
Harry comenzó a acercarse a Hermione.  
-Nunca es tarde para decir "Te quiero".- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
Harry comenzó a alejarse.  
-Perdóname.- gritó Hermione.  
Harry se dio la vuelta otra vez y le sonrió.  
-Ya habrá tiempo para los perdones, Hermione. Pero sabes que ni tenías que pedírmelo. Gracias por escucharme. ¿Vienes conmigo? Voy a por Keira...  
-No, Harry... aún me queda un asunto pendiente.- dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Krum se acercó a Hermione por detrás y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.  
-¿Quién soy?.- dijo Krum.  
-El subnormal que ha jorobado mi relación con Ron.- dijo Hermione quitándole a Krum las manos de sus ojos.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Puedes largarte a Beauxbatons cuando quieras si no quieres que te mande yo a otro sitio.  
-Hermione, entiéndeme.  
-Krum... lárgate. Por favor.  
Krum se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aceptó la derrota de Ron...

Hermione encontró a Ron en la Sala Común bajando las maletas.  
-¿Donde vas?.- dijo Hermione intentando ocultar que sabía perfectamente a donde iba.  
Ron levantó la mirada y volvió a bajarla como si aquello hubiera sido tan solo una imaginación. Siguió tirando de sus maletas.  
-Ron por favor...  
-Hermione.- dijo Ron intentando mirarla a los ojos.- Quiero olvidarte y no vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿no?  
-No, por favor.  
-Para, Hermione. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo está preparado para dentro de unas horas.  
Dumbledore apareció por la puerta sonriendo.  
-Ron, acompáñame... tenemos que ultimar algunos datos y revisar la autorización de tus padres.  
Ron miró a Hermione con cara de tristeza.  
-Lo siento.- le dijo Ron.  
"Dile que la quieres" le gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Díselo"... Ron salió de la sala común y siguió a Dumbledore hasta su despacho.  
Las horas pasaron. Ron bajó a cenar. Sería su última cena en el Gran Comedor. Aquel sitio que tan buenos recuerdos le había dejado.  
Cuando termino de cenar, Ron sintió unos golpes en la espalda. Era Dumbledore... Había llegado la hora de irse.  
Ron se dirigió con Harry, Keira, y Ginny hacia los jardines donde le esperaba un carro de caballos. Dumbledore utilizó un hechizo que formó una especie de burbuja para no mojarse con toda la lluvia que estaba cayendo.  
-Os dejaré que os despidáis a solas.- dijo Dumbledore.- pero no sin antes decirte, Weasley, que lo que me ayuda para seguir en el puesto de director son alumnos como tu. Has mostrado mucha valentía, y ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos.  
-Gracias director.- dijo Ron.  
Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y se marchó.  
-Ron, espero que te veamos la cara todos los días... Papá se ha ganado mucho dinero en ese cacharro.- dijo Ginny.  
-Claro que si, Ginny.  
-Odio las despedidas.- dijo Keira.  
-Yo también.- dijo Harry.  
-Pues despediros, que no os queda otra.- dijo Ron intentando sonreír.  
-Vamos a echarte muchísimo de menos.- dijo Harry tristemente.  
Ron asintió amargamente.  
-No te preocupes... Vamos a vernos pronto.  
Harry y Keira abrazaron al chico.  
Harry intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida... Harry, Keira y Ginny comenzaron a alejarse mientras Ron se quedó mirándolos.  
De pronto adivinó la silueta de una chica corriendo fatigada bajo la lluvia, con el cabello empapado. Era Hermione, llena de agua, jadeando.  
-Pensaba que ya te habías ido.- dijo tristemente.  
-No... Llegas justo para ver como me voy.  
-No lo hagas Ron... por favor.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque dejarías un corazón roto.- dijo Hermione aún jadeando y temblando de frió a la vez.  
Ron se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a Hermione que por una vez en toda la conversación alzó la mirada y miró a Ron a los ojos. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin apartar la mirada... Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no la había olvidado aún... Pero se había prometido a si mismo no enamorarse otra vez, y aunque eso dejara dos corazones rotos, con el tiempo sería mucho mejor... o eso pensó él.  
-Hermione...  
-¿Sí?.- dijo ella tristemente.  
Ese era el momento en que Ron debía decirle que la quería. Comenzó con la "t" del te quiero… pero no pudo continuar la frase, por lo que disimuló.  
-... tengo que irme. No puedo retrasarme en el primer día.- dijo Ron en una avalancha de palabras.  
Entonces subió al carruaje rápidamente y cerró de un portazo.   
-¡NO!-gritó Hermione.- ¡Ron, no te vayas ahora!¡TE QUIERO!  
Pero el carruaje ya había comenzado a andar. Hermione comenzó a correr tras el carruaje, empapándose, pero el carruaje comenzó a acelerar y se perdió por los caminos de Hogwarts. Hermione, que no podía seguir la marcha del carruaje se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus pantalones se habían empapado de barro y sus manos estaban rajadas del frío. Sus labios temblaban. Se quitó la sudadera que Ron le había puesto para quitarle el frío y la miró durante un tiempo. Apoyó en ella su cara y secó sus lágrimas también en aquella sudadera.


	20. El fin del mal comienzo

CAPÍTULO 20: EL FIN DE UN MAL COMIENZO

Hermione volvió tristemente sobre sus pasos, con las manos en sus ojos hasta que no pudo más, y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, recordando a Ron y todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con él. Daría lo que fuera por volver al entupido día en que partió a Beauxbatons meses atrás para impedir que lo hiciera. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Tan solo recordarlo y arrepentirse de no haber confiado en él... Hermione sabía que todo eso había pasado por su culpa, y nunca se lo perdonaría.  
Hermione se levantó y volvió al Gran Comedor. Por el pasillo se encontró con Keira y con Harry.  
-No puedes pasar así.- le dijo Keira.- Vamos, Hermione... no te preocupes por nada. Vamos a buscarte algo de ropa seca. Harry, quédate aquí.  
Harry se sentó a esperar. En el Gran Comedor se estaba celebrando un baile en honor a "El fin de un mal comienzo"... se refería por supuesto a la muerte de Voldemort. Todos los magos sabían ya de aquella noticia e incluso algunos muggles también, aunque no lo conocían como un brujo asesino...  
De pronto alguien entró al pasillo... Vestía una túnica oscura y el pelo suelto que le llegaba por los hombros. Harry le conoció al instante...  
-¡SIRIUS!.-dijo Harry corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos.  
-¡HARRY!.- dijo Sirius abriendo sus brazos.  
No dijeron nada, se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo.   
-Lo siento, Harry.- dijo Sirius tristemente.- Yo no quería dejarte... pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar.  
-Es injusto que todas las personas que tienen conmigo lazos de sangre me hayan dejado...  
-Todo es injusto en esta vida, Harry... Pero puedo asegurarte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
-Gracias.- dijo Harry emocionado.  
-Y ellos también lo están.- dijo Sirius señalando al cielo refiriéndose a sus padres...  
-Igual que yo lo estoy de ellos... y de ti.  
-Harry, te lo dije hace años y volveré a decírtelo... Aquellos que te quieren nunca mueren siempre que los lleves en el corazón. Cuando pasemos a estar en tu corazón, una estrella se iluminará en el cielo... Y ya hay dos estrellas en el cielo desde hace 16 años. Dos estrellas que nunca han dejado de cuidarte desde ahí arriba.  
Harry no decía nada...  
-Harry, tienes que superar todo esto. Sé que es un duro golpe pero hay que aceptarlo.  
-Lo sé... Lucho todos los días por aceptarlo. Pero... ¿Sabes lo que es ver a todos los chicos de mi edad ahí, con sus padres y seres queridos cuando termina el curso? Y yo ahí, enfrentándome además de a todos los problemas que tengo a otro verano con esos tres monstruos que me hacen la vida imposible  
-En cuanto a eso no te preocupes, porque algún día cambiará... Pero son estas durezas las que hacen a uno más fuerte, Harry... y si de mi dependiera volvería atrás en el tiempo e impediría que nada malo te pasara...  
-¿Y que pasará con Pettigrew?  
-Me encargué de matarlo el año pasado. Cuando escapó hace 4 años emprendí una búsqueda... hasta que di con él. Yo era un perro y él una rata... No fue asesinato, sino más bien la ley de la selva. El pez grande se come al pequeño.  
Harry sonrió.  
-Alegra esa cara ahora mismo, Harry, porque voy a vigilarte, y a vigilar que nada malo te pase... Y te traigo un recadito desde arriba...  
-¿Si?.- dijo con cara de esperanza.  
-Sí... toma esto.- Sirius le tendió una cajita de madera.  
-¿Qué es?.- preguntó Harry.  
-Ábrela luego... si te lo cuento perderá toda su magia.  
-Gracias Sirius.- dijo Harry.  
Pero Sirius se había esfumado en la negrura de la noche... entonces, una estrella se encendió en el cielo y comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.  
Harry miró el paquete de madera y lo abrió... En el interior había unas gafas redondas. En la patilla derecha podía leerse con total claridad un nombre grabado: "James Potter"  
Harry se quitó las gafas y secó sus lágrimas... En ese momento sintió como si recobrara toda su fuerza, toda su energía... Entonces vio a Hermione bajar con Keira. Iba preciosa, llevaba una túnica azul cielo y se había alisado los cabellos dejándose dos trenzas.  
Keira vestía una túnica roja y llevaba el colgante de un corazon. Ella, sin embargo, se había ondulado el pelo... Eran dos maravillas, lo más bonito que había visto después de las veelas... Hermione sonreía amargamente mientras miraba a Harry. Harry sonrió también.  
Se acercó a Keira y la cogió de la mano... Los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor y se mezclaron entre la multitud.  
-¿Nos permites un baile a Harry y a mi?.- le preguntó Keira a Hermione.  
-Por supuesto.- contestó ella.  
-¿Pero me prometes que estarás bien?  
-Estaré lo mejor que pueda.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
-De acuerdo.  
Keira cogió a Harry de la mano y desaparecieron en la multitud.

De pronto, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y la gente se cayó. La música paró y todos se quedaron mirando hacia las puertas... Hermione no podía ver qué pasaba. De pronto la multitud comenzó a abrirse y la figura de Ron con sus pantalones vaqueros y el jersey empapados apareció entre todas aquellas personas que lo miraban. Llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano y una gran sonrisa. Su pelo empapado caía sobre sus ojos que habían adquirido un tono rojizo de tanto llorar.  
Ron se iba acercando a Hermione lentamente... Hermione se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada con una gran sonrisa, esta vez natural.  
Ron le acercó las flores con una mano. Hermione las cogió y se quedó mirándolo, esperando una explicación...  
-¿No te importara que te moje?.- preguntó Ron.  
-Tú estás aquí... Ahora nada importa.- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Ron por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo mientras Albus Dumbledore sonreía a Ron y le guiñaba de nuevo el ojo.  
Hermione acercó sus labios al oído de Ron.  
-Siento como me he portado  
-No lo sientas... todo ha salido bien. Y tal vez algún día te cuente por qué he decidido volver...  
Todo el mundo bailaba ahora... Ya no había nadie triste en la sala, no quedaba espacio para las preocupaciones.  
En cuanto a Krum... volvió a Beauxbatons a órdenes de Dumbledore en el carro que Ron había dejado vacío.  
Y Ron, sabía muy bien que si no fuera por Dumbledore, nunca habría tomado la decisión de volver a por Hermione... Dumbledore le había contado lo que había ocurrido antes de volver al pasado de nuevo... la historia en que Hermione moría por él; la historia en que Harry venció al mal... una historia que en un futuro próximo será recordada por todo el mundo, una historia que demuestra que el amor lo puede todo para bien o para mal, una historia que inicio una nueva etapa en la vida de Harry Potter... y esa etapa, será contada, pero en otro momento...

**FIN**


	21. Nota del autor

Si te ha gustado el fan fic, puedes encontrar la segunda parte en mi comunidad, www.emthebest.tk   
Entra en la sección Fan fic 2 para comenzar. Gracias por haberme leído y espero que hayas disfrutado la historia.   
Saludos, besos y abrazos sinceros,  
Javi.


End file.
